Hetalia: Central Powers
by insertnamehere21
Summary: A fan-made season of Hetalia which mostly revolves around World War I, but in regular Hetalia fashion, it has sub-plots from various time periods, as well as random stuff from the present day. Features OCs. Episode 19 - Israel encounters France while fleeing the Nazis, Canada rocks back and forth in the corner, and America prepares for the rapture by exploiting the Irish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is insertnamehere21, and I am here to start a new Hetalia fanfiction. As described in the summary, this mostly revolves around World War I, but like the actual anime, it has an assortments of sub-plots and random shit. It will also feature OC's, some of which will appear in the first paragraph.**

 **This fanfic is mostly in English, but features frequent Japanese, simply for authenticity. This is my second attempt at a Hetalia fic - the first was called Hetalia Academy: Class Sette, and I decided to cancel it simply because it was hard to think of material for it. Hopefully this will last longer...**

 **I hope you enjoy, and with that, let's begin -**

* * *

 **(** **ブリュッセル、** **2013** **年** **7** **月** **1** **日** **–** **Brussels, July 1** **st** **2013)**

28 countries gathered in a conference room. Briefly appearing on screen one by one was a male country with white-blonde hair **(Luxembourg -** **ルクセンブルク** **),** a female country with long and neatly neatly-combed brown hair and a butterfly clip **(Malta -** **マルタ** **),** and a rather sneaky looking man with slightly curly brown hair **(Portugal -** **ポルトガル** **)**

"Okay, everyone, good to see you're all here!" Belgium exclaimed, clapping her hands to get the others' attention. The chatting in the room came to a halt. "I welcome you all to Brussels, and this meeting of the countries of the European Union. Our aims are…"

"We know, we know. Do you have to give to same introduction every time?" Denmark asked obnoxiously as he drank some beer from his glass.

"Very well," Belgium said, looking a little irritated. "First things first, I would like to welcome our newest member. Everyone please give a nice warm welcome to Croatia!"

Everyone clapped lightly as a guy with silky brown hair and a traditional looking cap stood up and smiled politely.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, my fellow colleague, Germany, is here to give a pitch on the debt crisis," Belgium stated, and she took a curtsey before sitting down next to Netherlands.

"Alright, you heard what Belgium said!" Germany roared. "The rate of borrowing of _some of you_ is beyond ridiculous.

"Don't look at me," a redhead with shiny green eyes **(Ireland -** **アイルランド** **)** shrugged. "I actually did my bit unlike _some people_."

He glared at Greece, who was fast asleep in his seat.

"He's talking to you," said Bulgaria irritably, elbowing Greece in the arm.

Greece didn't budge.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" Bulgaria yelled, stomping about. Still nothing.

Bulgaria sighed before saying loudly, "So, it's all agreed. Macedonia will be joining the EU by the end of this year."

"NO!" Greece screamed, still half asleep. "MACEDONIA IS GREECE! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT SKOPIAN SCUMBAG IN OUR UNION!"

He shook his head and glared at Bulgaria.

"Works every time," Bulgaria chuckled.

"Grr, how dare you interrupt one of my meeting naps," Greece snapped. "By the way, I know about about all the passports you've been handing out."

"Come on, let's not fight," France said, a beam on his face. "Why can't we all pick on Britain? He's the one who won't use the Euro."

"It's a bollocks currency, and I won't be a part of it ever!" Britain snapped, banging his fist against the table.

"Agreed. I won't have that counterfeit in my banks," Denmark added, before letting out a loud burp.

"Your loss, but we're the ones who don't have to fees conversion fees," France shrugged, putting his arm around the person closest to him, who happened to be Luxembourg.

"Get off me!" Luxembourg snapped, grabbing France's arm and pulling him to the ground.

He folded his arms in satisfaction, before France grabbed his leg and also pulled him under. Stars and springs and puffs of smoke were visible coming up from the table.

"Come on, let's be friends, Luxy!" France yelled from under the table. "Remember, I'm the one who gave you culture."

"You mean destroyed it! You couldn't say a word of Luxembourgish!" Luxembourg snapped.

"Come on everyone! Shut up!" Germany screamed, but this time round it was useless.

"Ooh, I don't like all this yelling!" Italy squeaked, sweat pouring from his face. He slipped his hands under the table, and gasped. "Oh merda, I just went pipi in miei pantaloni!"

"Oh, cheer up, Italy," Spain, who was sitting beside him, said. "At least we're together…again…"

"DO I LOOK LIKE ROMANO TO YOU!?" Italy yelled at him.

"Oh, why must we fight?" Latvia sighed, shaking his head. "We'll never solve our problems like this."

"Whatever. Anything to get away with playing computer games during a meeting," Estonia shrugged as he fiercely clicked the mouse on his laptop. "Die, zombies, die!"

Latvia turned to face Lithuania, who was practically being strangled by Poland.

"Come on, Lithuania," Poland begged. "Just once."

"Get off me! We've been divorced for over 200 years!" Lithuania screamed.

Meanwhile at the end of the table, Hungary sighed to herself, "This is chaos."

A girl next to her with platinum blonde hair **(Czech Republic -** **チェコ共和国** **)** finished downing a glass of alcohol before she shrugged and said, "Better this than the Warsaw Pact."

"I guess," Hungary sighed.

A guy sitting next to Czech Republic with similarly coloured hair **(Slovakia -** **スロバキア** **)** shook his head and said, "How did Europe ever come to this?"

"Unfortunately, things have never been better," Austria, who was sitting next to Hungary, groaned.

* * *

 **(1914** **年** **6** **月** **28** **日** **–** **June 28** **th** **, 1914)**

In the Austro-Hungarian city of Sarajevo, the heir to their throne, Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife were travelling from a hotel in a cart.

Just then, a male country with neat, chin length and brown hair **(Bosnia -** **ボスニア** **)** , popped up out of nowhere.

"O moj gosh!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe it is you! In my home city! What luck!"

Franz Ferdinand slowly turned to face him, and Bosnia was about to say something in reply when…

…he and his wife got shot in the head.

Bosnia was stunned by this turn of events, and he knelt on the ground and let out a high-pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

About 500 miles away in Vienna, Austria and Hungary were both sitting on velvet sofas inside his house, when they both heard the scream.

"Oh my!" Hungary exclaimed. "What was that?"

"I dunno. Sounds like Archduke Franz Ferdinand got killed or something," Austria shrugged.

"Well…that doesn't sound good," Hungary said in concern.

"Let's ignore for a few days," Austria stated. "Now come on, best of three out of five."

"Okay, but you know I'll just beat you again," Hungary said cockily.

"I doubt it. Ready, steady, go!" Austria exclaimed.

The two of them leapt off the couch and started drinking shot glasses of beer that were on the cocktail table.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, papa, could I have some wine?**_

 _ **Hey hey mama, hey hey mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of Bolognese it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Hetalia**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **And now, we give a toast with our boots**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

Bosnia gritted his teeth as he jerked the rotary dial on the telephone. He picked up the receiver as said sourly, "I know what you're up to!"

 **つづく**

* * *

 _ **And that's the first episode - I hope that wasn't too short. The episodes of Hetalia should roughly be the same length.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please fav, follow and review whatever your opinion (or if you want to point out some historical inaccuracies), and expect another update next week.**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to respective owners**_

 **Hello! It's 3am and I can't sleep, so I thought I'd upload a new episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I know what you're up to!" Bosnia yelled down the phone.

"Hello, who's this?" asked a female nation with long black hair **(Serbia** **-** **セルビア** **)** who had a receiver to her ear.

"It's Bosnia," Bosnia snapped. "Now, admit what you did."

"Bosnia, my little brother!" Serbia exclaimed excitedly as she twirled the telephone cord. "Long time no see, or since we're using this new telephone technology, long time no hear."

"Whatever," Bosnia snapped. "I know your plan."

"What plan?" Serbia asked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, sis," Bosnia said angrily. "I know it was your plan to murder Archduke Franz Ferdinand."

"Oh yeah, that," Serbia nodded, rolling her eyes. "Well, you know, he treats Serbians like shit, and...well, I felt like it."

"Hey, Bosnia!" Austria exclaimed from the other end of the phone, marching over to him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Serbia. She got one of her own to kill Franz Ferdinand," Bosnia replied.

"What!?" Austria screamed, grabbing the receiver off of Bosnia. "How dare you provoke our magnificent empire like that! I'll declare war on you!"

"Yeah…I figured that," Serbia chuckled as she drummed her chin with her fingers. "So…"

Just then, an egg timer sounded in the background.

"Sorry, I'll be back in a second. I need to serve lunch to my guest," Serbia said.

"Your guest?" Austria asked.

"Da," Serbia nodded. "Here, I'll put him on the phone while I get the food on the plates."

She said to her guest, "Hey, I have someone on the phone for you."

"Spasibo," replied a familiar voice as Serbia handed him the receiver.

"Is that…" Austria asked in concern.

"Russia? Da," the guest nodded. "My good friend, Serbia, here invited me over for some traditional Serbian cuisine."

"Uh-huh," Austria nodded.

"Oh, and almost forgot!" Russia exclaimed. "We're discussing allying together in your war, da."

"What!?" Austria exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, quite," Russia nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear that you considered declaring one."

"Oh, yeah, that," Austria blushed. "You see…I didn't…"

"Then it's settled. We shall start the fighting in a few weeks. Bye-bye, now," Russia concluded, before hanging up.

Austria just stood there with the receiver in his ear and his mouth wide open. He was stunned by that conversation.

"Er…Mr Austria, are you okay?" Bosnia asked in concern.

"Call the triple alliance," Austria ordered as he shook his head. "Tell them it's an emergency."

"Yes, sir," Bosnia nodded, and Austria handed him the receiver.

 **(Austria** **– "** **Hetalia!")**

"Dude, isn't this great?" America asked as he and Canada walked through a CD store in a modern day mall. "Just you, me, and racks and racks of CDs. Could things be any better?"

"I'd…rather not answer that," Canada replied timidly.

"Hey, awesome, check this out!" America exclaimed excitedly. "They have the golden edition of Ghetto Gospel!"

He quickly reached out to grab it, but someone else did so at the same time.

"Give me that damn CD, you git!" Britain yelled at America, and they both started to tug at the plastic box.

"It's mine!" America yelled.

"Mine!" Britain screamed.

"GUYS, GUYS!" Canada exclaimed, waving his arms. "Can't we settle this in a more…peaceful…manner?"

The two bickerers both stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"You know what? He's got a point," Britain stated.

"Yeah," America sighed. "In that case, I challenge you to…"

Canada ran over to a DJ deck and started to play a moderately paced beat.

"…a rap battle!"

"You're on!" Britain exclaimed, and there was a puff of smoke, and the two of them appeared again wearing different clothes.

Britain was wearing a neck bandana, a leather jacket and leather pants, and America was wearing a baggy hoodie, baggy jeans and a medallion.

"Okay!" Britain exclaimed, nodding his head to the beat.

 _"_ _My name is Britain. Here's my rhymes unfurled._

 _I know I'm awesome cause I once ruled half the world!_

 _From the glaciers of Canada to_ _he deserts down under,_

 _They fear me because they know I'm fierce as thunder_

 _I'm sexy like France bu_ _t without the horrid smell_

 _And I'll send this white-trash America_ _to hell."_

"Sexy like France?" Canada repeated, before America jumped in front of him.

 _"_ _Britain, you know I'm not trying to be rude_

 _But you know that you'll go nowhere making such suckish food."_

"Hey," Britain said quickly in the split second that America paused.

 _"_ _No way you gettin' 'way with beating the so-awesome me_

 _Now go back to the kitchen and go make yourself some tea!"_

America folded his arms and nodded once.

"Okay, Canada, time to separate the amateurs from the pros!" Britain exclaimed. "Speed up the track."

"No, I want to take it easy on this novice!" America retaliated. "Keep it as it is!"

"Speed it up!" Britain yelled at Canada, and the North American nation blushed as he switched it back.

"Keep it the way it is!" America screamed.

"Speed it!"

"KEEP IT!"

"SPEED IT!"

"KEEEEEEEEP IT!"

"GAH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Canada screamed, and he kicked the deck to the ground before stomping off.

"Great," Britain pouted. "Just great."

"Now, who will we get to DJ?" America asked angrily.

"Hey, I heard there's a job available!" France, who had just popped up from another nearby deck, exclaimed.

"NO!" Britain and America both yelled at him.

 **(Britain** **– "** **Hetalia!")**

"Okay, step right up, step right up!" exclaimed an overweight man with a German accent who was wearing a red and white suit and a pork-pie hat. "And get yourself an African slave!"

Behind him was a cage filled with countries from Africa, who were all handcuffed to each other. Identified among them was an Arabic guy with short brown hair and a military cap **(Algeria** **-** **アルジェリア** **),** a black girl with curly hair and a headdress **(Zimbabwe** **-** **ジンバブエ** **)** and a girl with a head bandana who was aggressively kicking at the bars **(Somalia** **-** **ソマリア** **).**

In front of him, several countries (most of them from Europe) were seated in two rows. They were all clenching auction paddles.

"Yes, they are savages, but with the help of some…correction procedures," the overweight man continued as he held up a cartoon of a white man spanking a black slave. "They make great slaves."

"So, let's bring out our first lot!" the man exclaimed, as another similarly-dressed man (though a lot more slender) walked over to the cage.

In the meantime, one female country **(Ethiopia** **-** **エチオピア** **)** had pulled off her handcuffs, used a pocket-knife to break through the metal of the cage, crawled out and ran off.

"No! Take me with you!" Somalia screamed as she ran over to the hole.

"Ah, ah, not so fast!" the thinner man exclaimed as he put an iron patch in front of the hole. "Good thing I came prepared."

Somalia gritted her teeth at this.

"Without further ado, let's start the first bid!" the fatter man announced as the thin man dragged the first two out – two dark skinned nations, a male and a female, who were wearing nothing but dirty rags -

The guy **(Uganda** **-** **ウガンダ** **)** was almost bald with only a few little strands of hair on his head, while the girl **(Kenya** **–** **ケニア** **)** had hair which was tied in a ponytail at the back and had layers building up at the sides.

They were both handcuffed to each other, and shaking in fear.

"Let's start the bidding at 50 marks!" the fat man announced. There were no responses from the many European countries who had attended.

"I bid three large bags of tagiatelle!" Italy exclaimed after a couple of seconds of silence, waving his arms about.

"Sorry, but that is not legal tender," the thinner man said, narrowing his eyes. "Is 50 marks too much to begin? How about 40 marks? 35?"

"35!" Belgium exclaimed, raising her paddle.

"Okay, now we've begun!" the fatter man announced excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. "35? Going once…"

"40!" America, who was also among the countries, exclaimed.

"40 marks!" the fatter man repeated. "Going…"

"50 marks!" exclaimed Portugal.

"80 marks!" shouted Spain.

"Ei…" the fatter man was about to repeat when he was interrupted by another bid.

"100!" exclaimed Britain.

"150!" yelled France.

"160," said Italy.

"170," said Germany.

"200!" exclaimed Spain.

"300!" shouted Britain.

"500!" yelled France.

"1,000!" screamed Britain.

"2,000!" roared France.

"4,000!" screeched Britain.

"OVER 9,000!" bellowed France.

"Hey, this is the 1800's! That doesn't become a thing for another two hundred years!" Britain complained, pointing a finger at his rival.

"9,000 marks!" the fat man repeated. "9,000 marks! Going once, going…"

"9,100 marks!" Britain shouted.

"9,200!" France retorted.

"9,220!" exclaimed Britain.

"9,227!" exclaimed France.

"9,228 marks and 12 pfennigs!" yelled Britain.

"Ugh," groaned France. "I give up."

"9,228 marks and 12 pfennigs!" repeated the fat man. "Going once, going twice! And these first two slaves are sold to the gentleman in the front row."

"Thank you," Britain smiled. "While I'm busy bidding for some slaves, could you get them to wear these special collars so I can identify them?"

"No problem," the fat man nodded as he was handed two collars with a union jack print. "Come on, you two get them on."

"Well, we're in for fun," Uganda said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Hey, hey, daddy, could I have some rum?_

 _Hey, hey, mommy, hey, hey, mommy?_

 _It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget_

 _The taste of black pudding won't get out of my head_

 _Draw a circle, there's the earth_

 _Draw a circle, there's the earth_

 _Draw a circle, there's the earth_

 _God hail Britannia!_

 _Ah, the world around you can be with the stroke of a single brush_

 _And now, we all hop on the Tube_

 _Britannia!_

* * *

Britain chuckled to himself as he traveled home in a horse-drawn truck. "What an auction. I sure got lucky. Isn't that right, Mr Leprechaun?"

"Oy, oy!" the figment of his mind exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the back of the truck, the many slaves that Britain had acquired were sitting down against the lumpy interior of the truck, and all handcuffed to each other or to the wall itself.

"What do you know!?" Uganda exclaimed grumpily. "One minute you're having fun with your people, the next minute you're at some slave auction, and now you're stuck in some smelly old truck with some posh idiot as your master."

"Well, I guess that's life," Kenya shrugged.

"I'm Uganda, by the way," Uganda stated.

"Kenya," Kenya smiled. "So…that Britain guy handcuffed us together and made us wear these rings…so I suppose that means we're married?"

"I guess," Uganda sighed. "Still, better you than her."

He pointed at an Arabic guy **(Sudan -** **スーダン** **)** and a black girl **(South Sudan -** **南スーダン** **)** who were both handcuffed to each other and were basically trying to tear each other limb from limb.

"I'm scared," Kenya stated. "Can you hold my hand?"

"Er…no problem," Uganda said nervously, and they both did so, their dark cheeks blushing bright red.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's all for this episode!**

 **A slave auction, a rap battle and the buildup to the Great War.**

 **Please fav, follow and review whatever your opinion, or if you want to point out any mistakes (by the way, I know the slave trade and African colonization werent hand in hand, but I thought it made for an interesting interpretation. You be the judge!)**

 **Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia – all rights go to their respective owners. The OC's are semi created by me, and semi based on stuff I found on Deviantart and Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki so…yeah…**_

 _ **Has it really been a week already? Anyways, here's the next chapter. I have nothing left to say so…enjoy!**_

…

Hungary and the other members of the Austro-Hungarian empire sat on a variety of chairs in the hall of Austria's mansion.

Czechia and Slovakia both sat on either side of Hungary on a seat by the windowsill.

Bosnia, Croatia and a girl with dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail were sitting on a stool by the door **(Slovenia -** **スロベニア** **)**

There were also two girls sitting on the stairs. One girl **(Galicia -** **ガリツィア** **)** had blonde hair in a pixie style, and the other girl **(Transylvania -** **トランシルバニア** **)** had jet black hair, sharp-looking teeth and was currently filing her fingernails.

None of them said anything, and nobody besides Transylvania was moving.

"Hey, what are you people doing sitting around?" Austria asked irritably as he marched in from the kitchen. "We have guests coming at any time. Balkans, go set the table in the kitchen."

"Yes, sir!" Slovenia and Bosnia immediately saluted, before getting up and running off.

"That goes for you too, Croatia," Austria said sternly.

"I dunno, maybe I'd rather not," Croatia said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

"You will do what I say, or else!" Austria yelled angrily.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Seriously, when will your stupid empire just collapse already!?" Croatia remarked.

Austria lifted Croatia up by his neck and dangled him in the air.

"I will let you go once you learn to be obedient!" Austria screamed in Croatia's ear.

"Gah! Okay, I'll be obedient!" Croatia gasped, hardly able to breathe.

"Good," Austria said, looking unimpressed as he watched Croatia scamper off.

"Galicia and Transylvania," Austria continued, facing the two girls on the stairs. "Go get some food and drink ready. My brother and I will be having beer, and that other guy likes red wine."

"No problem," Galicia said, before walking off.

"I miss Romania," Transylvania sighed, before also going.

"Czechia and Slovenia…" Austria began.

"It's Slovakia, sir," Slovakia said politely.

"Of course," Austria nodded passively. "You two take their coats and possessions to the cloakroom."

"Yes," Slovakia nodded as he walked off, and Czechia slowly went after him.

"As for you, Hungary, why don't you and I…take a break?" Austria asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hungary started to yawn, "That's a good idea. A good nap might do me well."

"Yeah…" Austria said nervously. "Because that's exactly what I meant. I'll just…go into the living room and…play some piano."

With that, he quickly walked off.

"What's wrong, Hungary?" Czechia asked in concern as she turned back and sat beside her.

"I dunno," Hungary sighed. "I guess…I just don't feel like things are going right at the moment...eh, it's probably just me. Maybe a quick nap as what I need right now."

"Yeah, I better go check on Slovakia," Czechia stated, before walking off.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Arrrgh, they're early!" Bosnia screamed from the kitchen, and he accidentally dropped a plate on the ground, smashing it to pieces.

"I'll go get a dustpan and brush," Slovenia sighed, before walking into the laundry room.

"Oh-oh," Bosnia said nervously. "Austria will kill me!"

"Calm down. He's not as tough as he looks," Croatia scoffed.

"Okay, guys, please give a warm welcome to our guests!" Austria ordered as he came into the kitchen with his guests, Italy and Germany.

"Welcome," Croatia said quickly, raising his hat.

"The smell in here is delightful," Germany commented. "What are they making?"

"Spaghetti with boiled wurst," Galicia smiled as she and Transylvania stood at the stove.

"Sounds magnifico!" Italy exclaimed excitedly.

"And that it will be," Austria said brightly. "But until its ready, let's have a chat at the table about our plans."

"Alright then," Germany nodded, and the three of them sat down at the dining room table, which Bosnia had finished straightening out. "So, I've heard the story so far. That crafty Serbia organized your heir to be murdered."

"Yeah," Austria stated. "And she's got Russia on our side."

"Ouch," Italy giggled.

"Italy, shut up," Germany groaned, giving him a nudge. "I see your problem, mein bruder, but I believe with our combined armies, we could take them down."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. "I'm going to be in a war! I've already planned out what I'm going to do with my share of territory!"

He pulled in a large roll of parchment out of his jacket and unrolled it on the table. It was a picture of a map of Europe

"Here are the places that I'd like," Italy stated, pointing at parts of map. "This place would be perfect for marketing a pizza parlour, and over here would be perfect for a pasta factory…"

"Er…Italy…" Austria said awkwardly. "THAT'S MY LAND!"

"Oh, it is?" Italy asked in surprise. "Well, can you give it me now?"

Austria stood up, looking very unimpressed, and he grabbed Italy's ear and dragged him across the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you taking me? I'm sorry, I just really wanted to…ARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Austria had lead Italy to the front door and kicked him away, sending him flying through the air.

Italy eventually landed in a mud puddle near a pig farm about a mile away.

"Fine!" he yelled. "Be that way! I'll just do nothing in this war, but don't come crying to me when you lose!"

With that, he stood up, cleaned himself off, before stomping away.

 **(Italy – "Hetalia!)**

"Yes, that's wonderful! Bye-bye!" Russia exclaimed over Serbia's telephone before putting down the receiver.

"So, he said yes?" Serbia, who was sitting beside him, asked hopefully.

"Of course, my love," Russia smiled. "Anything for you, and of course anything to fight Germany and…whatever his brother is called."

"Austria," Serbia told him.

"Yes, thank you," Russia nodded, before the doorbell rang. "Looks like everyone is here."

"That was fast," Serbia commented as they both ran to the door.

Russia opened it, and in came a few countries.

"France!" Russia exclaimed. "How are you? I see you got a new haircut. Oh, and Britain, fresh from the Crimean war, good to see you've finally decided to join the dark side."

"I want to make it very clear that I am only clear to fight against Germany," Britain said sternly.

"Da, cousin against cousin. I'm down with that," Russia nodded. "Come along. And who's next…oh."

He gave a death glare to Japan, who was the next to walk in.

"Konnichiwa," Japan greeted. "Yes, it is me. Is this unsatisfactory for you?"

"Yes," Russia said bluntly. "Move along."

"I hope we can overlook our recent conflicts and come together for this common goal," Japan said politely.

"I SAID MOVE ALONG!" Russia screamed, before turning back to the door. "And, Belgium. I'm sure you'll make a great ally, after all you've…um…er…done some interesting stuff, I'm sure."

"Oh, I just came in the car to support my brother, France," Belgium stated.

"Good. Very good," Russia commented, before pushing her out of the doorframe. "Bye-bye now. Drive safe."

With that, he shut the door.

"I'm impressed," Serbia nodded as she watched their four allies go into the kitchen. "How did you get them to come here?"

"My love, my methods should be left classified," Russia replied mysteriously.

Hey, hey, nana, give me some vodka

Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama

It doesn't matter what I do I never forget

The taste of pirozhki won't go out of my head

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

I am Russia

Ah, the world around us

Can be seen with the stroke of a single brush

Winter in Siberia is super cold

Hetalia!

Uganda, Kenya, and the other African nations who had been sold to Britain continued to sit in the carriage as it went up and down along a bumpy road, before coming to a stop.

"Okay, we're here!" Britain shouted as he marched out of the front seat and opened the door of the carriage. "Get out! All of you!"

Kenya had tears in her eyes as she and Uganda held hands and walked out.

 **つづく**

…

 _ **And that's the episode of this week. Hope you enjoyed, but I'd like to clear up a couple of things –**_

 _ **1\. Galicia is not to be confused with the Spanish province of the same name (though he or she may appear later). Galicia is a historical region in Eastern Europe mostly made up of Poles and Ukrainians.**_

 _ **2\. I know it's confirmed that Belgium is the sister of the Netherlands, but I personally think she looks a lot more like France. Hopefully this doesn't anger anyone.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav, follow and review whatever your opinion, and I will see you next time. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia – all rights go to their respective owners. The OC's are semi created by me, and semi based on stuff I found on Deviantart and Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki so…yeah…**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has reviews and favourited so far.**_

 _ **Just to recap, last time Austria and Serbia gathered their own sets of allies, and in another period of time, Britain takes advantage of his slaves and now the plots continue...enjoy!**_

* * *

The African sun shone down on the tropical soil where the British colonies were toiling away.

All of them were chained to 10 kilo weights as they worked on the soil.

"Phew," Uganda sighed as he wiped sweat on his forehead. "I'm exhausted."

"We've been at this for two weeks," Kenya, who was still handcuffed to him, groaned. "And for what? It's not like we'll get to consume any of this…I don't even know what it is."

"This sucks!" yelled Sudan, who was still handcuffed to South Sudan. "Worst of all, I have this bitch stuck to me."

"I'm not a bitch! You are!" South Sudan yelled, and the two of them got into an elbowing fight.

"Oy, oy, oy!" Britain, who was sitting in a deckchair and reading a book, yelled. "I will not have that fighting between my colonies! You two better get on with grading the soil or else it will be a beating for both of you! Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sudan and South Sudan mumbled.

"Good," Britain said as he adjusted his jacket. "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather get back to my…ARRRGGGHHH!"

He had just sat back down on his deckchair, only to leap back up again because it was covered with sharp pieces of sandstone.

"Who did this!?" he shrieked, pointing at the chair. "If nobody confesses, all of you will get the blame."

A male slave with hair tied in a ponytail chuckled as he raised his hand **(Botswana -** **ボツワナ** **).**

"To my cottage. Now!" Britain yelled. His face had turned red in anger. "I'm giving you a good spanking."

"Wish me luck!" Botswana exclaimed as Britain dragged him away.

"The rest of you! Don't stop working!" Britain yelled, moving his free arm about.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Uganda sighed as he continued to rake the soil.

 **(Uganda – "Hetalia!")**

Russia placed a scarf around his neck as he walked down the stairs of his face.

"I'm leaving to go to war now," he stated.

"That's…good," Latvia said nervously. He was standing against the wall of the hall along with Estonia, Lithuania, Poland and Finland.

"While I am gone, I expect all things to remain the same. You guys will continue to tremble in fear, with or without my presence," Russia continued.

"Yes, sir," Latvia said quickly.

"I didn't ask for only Latvia to respond. All of you together," Russia said sternly as he turned to face them.

"Yes, sir!" the five of them all said in unison.

"Good. Good, good, good," Russia nodded before opening the door. "I shall be gone. I have a lovely Balkan girl to attend to. Kiss-kiss, bye-bye."

He slammed the door behind him with that.

A few seconds after he'd gone, Estonia ran over to the window.

"Can you still see him, my brother?" Finland asked nervously as he also ran over.

"No, he's gone already," Estonia stated. "He has very big strides."

"Yay!" Poland cheered, jumping up and down in delight, before pulled a couple of loose pieces of notepaper out of his pockets.

Lithuania and Latvia did the same, though they had quite a bit more.

"Finally, we can work on our plan!" Estonia exclaimed as he pulled a refill pad out from under his shirt. "Operation Freedom commences!"

"Okay, here's the first step," Lithuania read from one of his sheets. "Estonia and…"

He was interrupted when Russia burst back in through the door.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my…" he looked around and noticed all the sheets of paper. "…what are you all up to?"

"Us?" Latvia asked nervously.

"We're having a tic-tac-toe war!" Finland exclaimed quickly. "Me, Estonia and Latvia against Poland and Lithuania. So far we're winning."

"Cute," Russia commented as he grabbed his pocketknife from the table next to the telephone. "I will be going now. You may carry on with your tic-tac-toe tournament. Bye-bye now."

He slammed the door behind him once again, and after a few seconds, Lithuania sighed, "Okay, this time, somebody keep a lookout at all times."

Latvia quickly nodded and ran to the window.

 **(Estonia - "Hetalia!")**

"Come, you can do it!" Serbia exclaimed as she held a spring clock and watched Russia down a pint of vodka.

After a couple of seconds, he put the glass down.

"6 seconds! I'm impressed," Serbia commented as she pressed the spring.

"Thank you, my lovely," Russia smiled. "Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Serbia assured him. "So…I hear you've got a load of different countries at your house. They must make very good servants."

"Yes, they fear me with their life," Russia said. "I noticed a couple of young maidens walking around your house as well."

"Oh yeah, them," Serbia sighed. "Macedonia and Kosovo. They do the job, I guess, but I can never get full control over them."

"A good spanking every once in a while usually does the trick," Russia advised her. "You should see Latvia's face when I get him straight in the buttcrack."

"Cute and sadistic. You get better every minute," Serbia giggled, and she tickled Russia under his chin.

France sat against the counter nearby, and he made a gagging gesture with his finger.

 **(France – "Hetalia!")**

"Er…Mr Austria, I brought you some tea," Bosnia said as he walked over to his master which a cup of tea.

"Thank you," a very distressed Austria said as he took the tray from the Slavic nation and took a sip, before spitting all over Bosnia's face.

"Too bitter," he commented. "Bring it back to the kitchen and give me two sugars."

"I put the sugar on the side," Bosnia explained, placing the tray on the table. "You dip the sugar into the tea and eat it whole."

"That's disgusting! Ugh…just go back to your quarters!" Austria yelled at him.

"Yes, Mr Austria," Bosnia replied nervously, before rushing out of the room.

"You don't have to be so harsh on the poor guy," Hungary said. "He's doing his best."

"Clearly not. I've made it very clear that I will not follow in his…revolting customs," Austria snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. It's not going to be long before the Allies attack us, and we're very ill prepared. Not to mention the only person helping us is my brother, Germany."

Hungary was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" came a faint reply from Bosnia, though Germany happened to go over at the same time.

"Hello, is this is residence of…" the person at the door began, before Bosnia interrupted him excitedly, "Ottoman Empire!"

"Bosnia, long time no see, but please, call me Turkey," the masked nation replied, shaking Bosnia's hand, before turning to Germany. "Your name…Teutonic Knights, yes?"

"No, that is my brother, Prussia. I am Germany," Germany sighed. "How can I help you today?"

"I saw the news in my national paper," Turkey stated, holding up a newspaper. "It says you are in war against…"

He briefly turned the paper towards him, and read a couple of lines.

"…Russia, Serbia, France and Britain."

"F***, they're in the war too?" Germany groaned. "Very well, you may join us."

He turned to the hall, and screamed so loud that the ground shook, "AUSTRIA, WE HAVE A GUEST!"

"Okay," Austria said from the living room before screaming, "SLOVAKIA, TAKE HIS COAT FOR HIM!"

"Yes, Mr Austria," Slovakia said from the other side of the house, sounding rather irritated.

"Well, I feel at home already," Turkey smiled. "Only, I usually torture my servants instead of, you know, using them as servants."

"Boy, that makes me feel so lucky," Slovakia said sarcastically as he shut the door behind them.

"That's enough, Slovenia," Austria snapped as he walked out of the living room, with Hungary behind him. "Go help the others make lunch."

Slovakia didn't even bother to correct his name, and he stormed into the kitchen.

"Austria, long time no see!" Turkey exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, it's you," Austria groaned, and Hungary sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And, who is this?" Turkey asked curiously, walking over to Hungary.

"Well, this is my wife, Hungary," Austria replied insistently, shoving Turkey away.

"Hungary, I know that name," Turkey said. "I thought Hungary was a guy."

Germany sighed, and shook his head, "You sure don't keep up with the times."

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey papa, pour me some melange**_

 _ **Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of Sachertorte, it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Austria!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush.**_

 _ **No, we do not serve pasta here!**_

 _ **Austria!**_

* * *

The final scene of this episode showed Serbia, France, Britain and Russia sitting inside a room with iron walls.

There was a close-up shot of Serbia's face as she said, "This is it!"

 **つづく**

* * *

 _ **With that concludes another chapter. Please fav, follow and review, and I will see you next week. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia – all rights go to their respective owners. The OC's are semi created by me, and semi based on stuff I found on Deviantart and Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki so…yeah…**_

 _ **When we last left off, the Allies were preparing to fight, and Turkey was making goo-goo eyes at Hungary...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Serbia, France, Britain and Russia were all standing in a base with iron walls.

"This is it!" Serbia cheered. "Let's kick some Central power ass!"

"I must admit I am excited," Russia said happily. "So great that countries who hate each other can come together with common enemy."

"Please don't make such a huge fuss about it," Britain sighed as he leaned against the wall and scratched his head. "Let's just hope France doesn't surrender this time."

"Hey, I don't always surrender!" France protested.

"Really? Name one war that you have won!" UK exclaimed.

"Come on, men, let's not start," Russia said. "Though I totally kicked your ass in Crimea!"

"Don't bring it up!" Britain screamed, and it wasn't long before the three of them were in a slapping fight.

"Stop it you three!" Serbia squeaked. "The others…"

"Ambush!" Germany interrupted as he kicked open the door.

"Hey, get out of our lair!" Serbia yelled at him, but she was interrupted when Austria came in next and started beating her to the ground.

"Ouch! Ow! GET OFF!" Serbia screamed. "You don't attack a girl!"

"War is a man's game! Deal with it!" Austria yelled as he started banging her head against the ground.

"A little help here?" Serbia asked.

"I'll help you, ma cherie!" France exclaimed, before Germany charged into him.

"Ouch, ouch!" France yelled. "Get off me! He's a maniac!"

"Come on, boys, let's settle this peacefully," Russia said calmly as he pulled them up. "How about a nice game of…OOF!"

Germany had just punched Russia in the face, and accidentally let go of France.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it!?" Russia frowned. "Let's settle this like men!"

"Okay then," Germany nodded confidently, before the two of them starting having a slapping fight.

"Okay, you seem to have things settled," France said awkwardly. "I think I'll…er…go elsewhere."

He started to walk off, before bumping into Britain.

"Ahem, you are not getting off so easily," Britain frowned as he tapped his foot.

Just then, Germany fell to the ground with a black eye.

"Haha! I have beat you!" Russia cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

"Haha, you lost! Silly Germany!" France gloated, pointing at Germany and laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you!?" Germany yelled at France as he got up off the ground. He grabbed France and threatened him with a sword.

"Okay, I surrender!" France yelled, and Germany dropped him to the ground.

"Haha, I fooled you!" France jeered, and he whipped a cap pistol from his pocket.

Germany retaliated by pulling out a handgun, and France dropped his cap pistol and pulled out a machine gun, Germany then whipped out an even larger one.

Turkey stood aside with his arms folded.

"Haha, isn't this fun?" he chuckled, before getting a pillow thrown in his face.

 **(Turkey – "Hetalia!")**

 **(Britain's football club -** **英国のサッカークラブ** **)**

"Okay, glad you are all here!" Britain, who was wearing a football strip, exclaimed as he juggled a soccerball.

He was standing on a football field, and a bunch of other countries, most of which were either European or American. There were all dressed in similar attire.

"Welcome of my football club! I trust we will play some fair games…" Britain began, before America stood up and interrupted him.

"Now, now!" he exclaimed. "You know very well that it's called soccer! Football is a game with an oval ball, and pile-ons!"

"Don't bring this up again! You renamed it! Admit it!" Britain yelled at him. "Come on, guys! Back me up here!"

"Er…he's right. It is called soccer!" Ireland exclaimed, standing up. "Football is played with your hands."

"Yes, thank you!" America praised.

"What he said," Australia added, also standing up.

"And then you have to throw the ball over or under the goalposts!" Ireland exclaimed.

"Er…no," America said awkwardly. "You have to touch the ball against the ground to score a point!"

"I object to that!" Australia exclaimed. "Here's how it actually goes…"

"Can we discuss this later!?" exclaimed Britain, clapping his hands.

"Oh, shut up, Britain! You started this in the first place!" America yelled at him.

"I DID NOT!" Britain roared.

The four of them got into a huge fight, with a couple of swear words here and there, when France was suddenly zoomed in on. He faced towards the viewer, before grabbing the corner of the screen and tearing it off, revealing the next scene.

Everyone was settled down again, and Britain was spinning the ball with his finger.

"Now, I'd like to teach you guys a special tackle," Britain announced. "And I'd like two volunteers. Any takers?"

A few countries raised their hands.

"Okay, okay," Britain said, rubbing his hands together. "How about you?"

He pointed at Italy, who squealed before standing up to the front and standing beside him.

"And…you," he pointed at a blonde nation with glasses **(Uruguay -** **ウルグアイ** **).** He smiled smugly before also getting up.

 **(Britain – "Hetalia!")**

"Okay, I think I've more or less explained it," Britain said. "It's time to put it into action! Italy, you'll start with the ball."

"Okey-dokey!" Italy exclaimed, before Britain flung the ball into the air and he caught it.

He set the ball on the ground and skilfully dribbled it. However, Uruguay came up in front and tried to block him by kicking at the ball. He managed to get it, and Italy swiftly ran after him, eventually standing in front of him and leaning his head against Uruguay's chest while kicking at his legs.

Uruguay tried to push him off, but Italy was more skilled than him.

"Haha, I've got you now!" Italy jeered. "I didn't win World Cup four times without the natural sk… **OWWWWWWWWCH**!"

Uruguay had just bitten Italy on the shoulder.

Britain quickly blew on his whistle.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, papa, could I have some wine?**_

 _ **Hey hey mama, hey hey mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of Bolognese it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Hetalia**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **And now, we give a toast with our boots**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

France and Serbia were sitting at the table in France's house, both drinking alcohol. Both of them had noticeable injuries. France had a black eye, and his arm in a cast, while Serbia's head was bandaged.

"This is hopeless," Serbia groaned before she downed another shot.

 **つづく**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia**

 **So, I know I'm a bit late...and I really have no excuse. So, last time the fights began, and now we see some aftermath...enjoy!**

 **Also, as I mentioned earlier, even though Belgium is Netherlands' sister in the canon series, she is France's brother in this series, since they do look more alike in my opinion. But in this chapter, we will be introduced to the 'Dutch' Belgium...**

* * *

"This is hopeless," Serbia groaned as she downed a glass of beer. They were both sitting at a table in France's house, and they had notable injuries.

"You said it," France agreed. "I had no idea Germany had such a good left hook."

"Or that Austria isn't as gentleman-like as he seems," Serbia sighed. "Pretty sure what he did to me is considered rape in the human world."

"Come on, guys, don't give up!" Russia exclaimed enthusiastically as he walked over and clapped his hands. "We'll get through this!"

"You will," Serbia sighed in a dazed tone, now rather drunk. "I…I've gotta…ugh…"

"She is an odd girl," France commented.

"Still, not often you see women in war. You must respect that, da," Russia said. "Anyways, I think it's time we rounded up some more allies, and…Britain, come over here!"

Britain had been sitting on the sofa nearby drinking coffee when he stood of and walked over.

"Hey, France, this tastes like shit!" Britain yelled at him, spewing the beverage all over France's face.

"Britain, please, I am not in the mood…" France groaned.

"Anyways," Britain said, turning to face Russia. "What did you want?"

"I want you to call the numbers of all these countries," Russia stated, handing him over a sheet of parchment. "They're all neutral as of now, and it is up to you to persuade. You can do that, yes?"

"Er…I suppose," Britain replied. "How many numbers are there?"

"Fourteen," Russia replied. "You have fun, yes?"

"Very well," Britain sighed as he walked off.

 **(Britain: "Hetalia!")**

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, I see Britain succeeded," Russia said in delight as he walked over and opened the door.

"Good day, I am the mighty, awesome Prussia! Here to tell you some news!" exclaimed the man at the door.

"Oh, Prussia. You are here to join us, yes?" Russia smiled.

"Haha, no!" Prussia chuckled. "I came here to deliver something to France. I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees it!"

"Sorry, but I cannot allow in the house. Is most dangerous, but I will make sure he gets it," Russia offered, and Prussia was about to object when Russia slammed the door in his face.

"Thank you, bye-bye," Russia called out, and Prussia held onto his nose, which was now bleeding, with a scowl on his face.

Russia went into the kitchen and handed France the package. France groaned as he ripped off the letter that was on top.

"To that pussy France guy

I, the might awesome Prussia, with help from my brothers in the central powers, have kidnapped Belgium and caused her severe injuries…"

France dropped the letter in shock.

"Belgium!? Mon sœur!?" he yelled in shock.

"Unfortunately, it seems," Russia sighed as he read the rest of the note. "…and we also have her husband, Flanders.

Yours truly, not –

The mighty, awesome Prussia.

P.S. That package contains her teeth."

"EW!" France screeched as he pushed the package off the counter. He then proceeded to rock back and forth in his chair.

Serbia was sitting next to him, and gazed with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll be fine in a week. Trust me," Russia assured her.

 **(Russia – "Hetalia!")**

Belgium lay down in a bed in one of the spare room's of Austria's house, and she was in a full-body cast.

A guy in a bed beside her with bushy black hair **(Flanders -** **フランダース** **)** looked similarly injured.

"Hello, you two," Hungary greeted as she walked into the room, with Slovakia following behind her.

"Hi," the two of them croaked.

"I'm very sorry about what happened. Germany can be very aggressive when he gets going," Hungary apologized.

"It's…alright," Belgium sighed. "A rest from the war was what I needed."

"And I'll be okay as long as I'm with you," Flanders added, turning to face Belgium.

"Oh, you sweetheart," Belgium blushed.

"How exactly did you two get together?" Slovakia muttered as he searched through some nearby shelves.

"Well, Slovakia, it's a long story," Belgium began.

"Good, in this place, I have all the time you want," Slovakia sighed as he continued to search. "Oh, and you got my name right!"

"Well, it wasn't that hard," Belgium stated.

"Slovakia, what are you looking for?" Hungary asked curiously.

"A couple of ice-packs. Czechia got wasted last night," Slovakia stated.

"Again? That girl drinks more beer than Germany," Hungary groaned. "Austria's going to kill her."

"Relax, Austria won't be back for weeks. He's at Germany's house planning war tactics," Slovakia assured her. "Anyways, I better get this to her quick!"

He quickly ran down the hall with that.

"He never told me he was leaving," Hungary pouted.

"Calm down, Hungary, I'm sure he was in a rush," Belgium assured her.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand him," Hungary sighed. "So, how did you get together?"

"Wait! Don't start without me!" Slovakia exclaimed, and he accidentally tripped over at the doorframe.

"Are you okay?" Hungary asked as she quickly helped him up.

"Yeah," Slovakia assured her, before looking at his loafers. "I seem to have gotten some scratches on my shoes, though. Eh, I can just get Bosnia to clean them later."

He kicked them off and sat on a chair next to Hungary.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Hungary looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Anything to distract from the war," Slovakia said in defense.

"Very well," Belgium chuckled weakly. "It started all the way back in the 16th century…"

 **(Chibi Belgium and Flanders -** **ちびベルギー、フランダース** **)**

A younger Belgium, Flanders and Netherlands were all sitting at the kitchen table of Spain's house, desperately trying to ignore the moans that were coming out of his bedroom.

"Get off me, you stupid cunt!" Romano screamed from inside. "Get your hands off my spaghetti strands!"

"Ugh," Belgium groaned. "Mr Spain has gone crazy!"

"You said it," Netherlands agreed. "He's a really messy guy, and he makes me worship that corrupt church! I say we have a talk with him!"

With that, Netherlands stood up and stomped over to Spain's door, before banging his fist against it.

"Mr Spain!" he roared. "Mr Spain!"

"Open the door, you bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Fine," Spain sighed. "Don't you dare move."

He opened the door and looked down at Netherlands.

"Ah…Holland, is it? What's wrong?" he asked rather impatiently.

"We are unsatisfied with your living conditions!" Netherlands yelled. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Belgium and Flanders, who were both behind him, mumbled.

"Well, that's just too bad," Spain said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We'll go to war!" Netherlands exclaimed triumphantly.

Belgium and Flanders both looked at each other in shock.

* * *

 _There was quick montage of still frames. The first depicted Spain's army, the second depicted Netherlands and co, and then back and forth showing things such as Belgium getting shot in the leg, and Spain getting an arrow to the nose, but it was so quick that it was hardly noticeable._

* * *

"Fine," Spain groaned as he lay on his belly in the battlefield with scratches all over his face. "You three can go free! See if I care!"

"Yay!" Netherlands cheered as the three of them walked off. "We are free from his Spain, and his corrupt church!"

"Aw," Belgium sighed. "But I liked the church," and Flanders nodded in agreement.

"You will follow my new protesting church or I will refuse to live with you!" Netherlands fumed.

"Fine!" Belgium and Flanders exclaimed, and they both stomped off.

"Okay, good luck without me!" Netherlands yelled at them.

"Psh, who needs him?" Flanders scoffed. "We can get by on our own."

"Agreed," Belgium replied. "We..."

Suddenly she stomped when they accidentally bumped into Austria, who happened to be standing nearby.

"Guten tag," he greeted. "I don't know how you are, but you look useful. You're going to live with me."

With that, he grabbed both of their hands and walked off with them.

"I hope we don't become his Romano's," Belgium squeaked, and Flanders nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, papa, let me have some beer**_

 _ **Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of fries with mussels won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Belgium!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **I'm not as boring as you think!**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

"I will not get into war! NEVER-NEVER-NEVER!" Switzerland yelled at Britain, who was sitting in an office, from the other end of the line.

"Okay, thank you for your co-operation. Goodbye," Britain, who looked exhausted, concluded, before slamming the receiver down on the telephone.

"Hello, Britain," Russia greeted as he came into the study. "I thought I'd check on your progress."

"I just called the last one," Britain sighed, handing Russia the sheet.

"Okay," Russia nodded, and he started to read it. "Netherlands said no, Spain said no, Romania said maybe later, Greece said 'once I get off the sofa'…yadda-yadda-yadda…wait a minute!"

He pointed at the bottom of the sheet as he handed it back to Britain, "You forgot to call him."

"Do I have to?" Britain groaned. "He's a huge liability! And he's incredibly annoying!"

"In this war, we take all the help we can get," Russia said sternly. "Now call him."

"But…" Britain protested.

"CALL HIM!" Russia screamed, and Britain squeaked before picking up the receiver and dialling the phone number. "I will check on you later. Bye-bye, now."

Britain groaned as he put the receiver to his ear, "Hello? Yes. I would like to make a proposal to you…"

 **つづく**

* * *

 **And that is today's chapter! So, Serbia and France are in ruins, but not as much as Belgium, and Austria is a shitty husband it seems, but who was Britain calling? Is it not obvious?**

 **Until next time, I am insertnamehere21. Please fav, follow and review whatever your opinion and I will see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Sorry for taking so long. My computer crashed...but it's okay now.**

 **So, now to answer the question that is on everyone's mind...who was Britain calling?**

* * *

An animate bowl of tomatoes with eyes and mouths all looked up in fear before they were all squashed to death by a wooden spoon.

"That bastard, Austria. He doesn't know what he's missing. He and Germany will go nowhere in this war without me," Italy said sourly as he mixed the tomatoes into mush.

"I mean, what have they got that I don't?" Italy pondered to himself as he started chopping up some basil. "I'm fast, I'm strong, and I'm a master at making white flags. What more could they ask for!?"

"Can you shut up, asshole!?" Romano yelled as he stomped out of his room with his hands behind his back. "I'm trying to read."

A shot from behind him showed he was holding a picture of Spain without a shirt.

"Oh, poor you! That's so much worse than being thrown out of a house into a pig farm. Isn't life awful!?" Italy screamed at him.

"No need to be such a cunt. That's my job," Romano responded. "I'm taking a nap!"

"Good. You're annoying me!" Italy snapped as Romano stomped off. In the meantime, Italy started mixing the basil with the tomatoes, when the telephone rang.

"Ugh, who's interrupting me now!?" Italy screamed as he stomped over to the phone. "WHAT!?"

"Er, hello? Is this the Italian residence?" Britain asked from the other end of the line, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, this is Veneziano speaking. What do you want!?" Italy yelled at him.

"Er…okay. This is Britain. I would like to make a proposal to you," Britain continued.

"Oh, Britain," Italy started to chuckle. "You tease. But I don't think the church would approve."

"Yeah, no," Britain sighed. "I heard you were in the triple alliance, but Austria wasn't satisfied with your desires."

"Uh-huh, I'm listening," Italy grinned.

"If you join the Allies in this war, I can promise a lot of great things for you. I hear you've been after some of Austria's land," Britain continued.

"Yes," Italy smiled.

"Well, if you join our forces, I can promise you that…and more," Britain said.

"Ooh, ooh, that sounds magnifico! I will come right away!" Italy exclaimed excitedly and he got a notepad out of his pocket. "Where can we meet?"

"The team is having our next meeting in London," Britain said. "I trust I will see you there."

"You can count on it!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. "See you later, Britain!"

With that, he hung up, ran to the kitchen, grabbed an armful of pasta supplies and dumped them all in a suitcase.

 **(Italy – "Hetalia")**

Chibi Belgium and Flanders were both busy carrying firewood across the house.

"Oh, this is not good for my back!" Flanders groaned. "Is it normal for a kid to get arthritis?"

"Who knows?" Belgium shrugged. "We better get this back to Mr Austria fast."

They quickly sped-walked past Italy, who was busy cleaning the floor with a broom, before reaching Austria, who was sitting in the living room by a fire.

"Er…Mr Austria, we brought you more wood," Flanders greeted.

"Oh, thank y…wait a minute!" Austria shouted, rising from his seat. "This is sycamore! I specifically asked for oak! Oh, I oughta give you both a beating!"

"Please don't," Belgium squeaked.

"Now you're really asking for it!" Austria fumed. "Stand outside! Now!"

Belgium was about to comply, but Flanders quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No! We've had enough of your crap!" Flanders yelled at him.

"Is that so?" Austria asked, folding his arms. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Belgium and Flanders both looked at each other and smirked.

 _More stills of fighting, arrows to the nose, Britain cheering from the sidelines, bla-di-bla-di-blah…back to motion…_

"Fine!" Austria yelled at them as he lay on the battlefield and Belgium and Flanders went off proudly before they bumped into yet another person…

"Bonjour, ma soeur," France greeted.

"Oh, hi France," Belgium smiled, giving her brother a polite wave.

"Er…who's this?" Flanders asked.

"Oh, this is my brother, France," Belgium said. "France, this is my…er…friend…Flanders."

"Oui, friend. I get it," France nodded, looking unconvinced. "Well, how would you like to come live with me?"

"I would love it," Belgium smiled, and the two of them held hands and walked off.

A confused Flanders sighed and followed her.

 **(France – "Hetalia!")**

"Come on, he's not as bad as Austria and Spain," Belgium said to Flanders as they both cooked in France's kitchen. They both looked quite a bit older.

"I suppose…" Flanders sighed. "Still, there's something I don't trust about him."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating," Belgium sighed before going up beside him. "Hey, why are there potato-sticks in the frying pan?"

"Huh?" Flanders responded, before realizing what had happened. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure he won't mind," Belgium shrugged, and she placed the sticks on a plate along with some meat and vegetables, and brought it out to France.

"Oh, this look very delicious," France commented as he held up a knife and fork. "Steak, with peas, carrots and…what are these?"

"Oh…those are…um…fries," Flanders said hesitantly.

"We made them by accident," Belgium admitted.

"Well, they look interesting," France commented, and he brought one to his mouth. "Mmm, not bad. Actually, these are incredible!"

Belgium had a very satisfied look on her face, and even Flanders couldn't help but smile.

"I shall sell this idea all across the world!" France exclaimed, suddenly getting up on his chair. The French tricolour was waving in the background. "And I shall call them…French Fries."

"Er…shouldn't they be called Belgian fries?" Flanders asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Doesn't have quite the same ring to it," France stated.

"Well, I prefer 'Belgian fries!" Flanders insisted.

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?" France asked, folding his arms.

 _More fighting, more arrows to the nose…who the f**k cares anymore?_

"Belgium…I don't believe this…" France groaned as he lay helplessly on the battlefield. "We had such great times together!"

"It's all over now!" Belgium exclaimed, and Flanders nodded in agreement, and they both walked off, before bumping into a familiar face.

"Ha, I have got you once again!" Austria exclaimed triumphantly.

"Aw no, you again," Flanders groaned.

"Can't we catch a break?" Belgium added.

"So, you thought you could escape my glorious empire?" Austria asked, his hands on his hips. "No matter, I'm not bringing you home again. You've caused enough damage as it is."

Flanders and Belgium both looked at each other in delight.

"No, I've found you a new owner," Austria added, and Netherlands walked over.

"Great," Belgium groaned, folding her arms and frowning.

"I'll leave you three alone," Austria sighed, before marching off.

"What do you want now!?" Flanders snapped.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary," Netherlands assured them. "If you two are going to be independent nations, I think you need to learn a few things. It'll only take fifteen years."

"Oh well, we've already come this far," Flanders sighed as Netherlands lead them both off.

 **(15 years later…)**

"So long both of you!" Netherlands exclaimed as he waved the two of them off. "I'm sure you will make excellent nations!"

"Yes…" Belgium sighed. "Excellent…separate nations…"

"Um-hmm," Flanders nodded uncertainly. "We'll be…all out on our own…"

The two of them walked in awkward silence before they both grabbed each other.

"I can't go on without you!" Belgium exclaimed.

"We've been through so much together!" Flanders added. "Belgium, will you marry…"

* * *

The story was interrupted when, back in Austria's house, Belgium and Flanders suddenly fell asleep.

"Oh, that story was amazing!" Hungary applauded, clapping her hands hysterically. "Oh…oh…I think I'm crying."

"Yeah – my favourite parts were where they kicked the big guys' asses," Slovakia added.

"Boys," Hungary sighed, shaking her head.

"I think it's great that they managed to get through so much for their freedom," Slovakia said, before looking down at his feet. "It makes me wonder…when is it my turn?"

"Huh, what's wrong, Slovakia?" Hungary asked in concern. "Are you not happy here?"

"Eh…" Slovakia sighed. "I don't mind being here. I like being around you, and the Balkans. And those other two girls. Hey, even Austria has his good days."

"Yeah," Hungary sighed.

"But Czechia and I just can't stay here forever," Slovakia sighed. "I can't be a servant my whole life. Hell, I can't even remember being my own country. I've been living with you forever. I think I was still a tribe when you took me over."

"Yeah…you were only a baby, and I still thought I was a boy," Hungary sighed. "I've known you even longer than Prussia. How long have you wanted to leave?"

"I dunno…a very long time, but we haven't found the opportunity," Slovakia said. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but it's the truth."

"It's fine," Hungary said, shaking her head. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm too happy. I mean, I'm proud to be a part in this amazing empire, but…"

She groaned, "You know that this marriage wasn't consensual."

"Yeah…" Slovakia nodded. "I can remember the wedding, even though I was very young. I can still see how much your hands shook when I bore the rings."

Hungary giggled at this.

"Well. I think I should have a lie-down," she sighed.

"I don't have that privilege so…I'll go check on Czechia," Slovakia replied, and with that, they both left the room. Slovakia picked up his shoes along the way.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, apa, could I have palinka?**_

 _ **Hey, hey, anya, hey, hey, anya**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of beef goulash won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Hungary, yeah**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush.**_

 _ **And now, we toast some Rubik's cubes**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

The members of the Allies sat at a table in Britain's house when the doorbell rang (and it was in the tune of 'God Save the King').

Britain looked outside the stained glass window and made out the outline of a figure with auburn hair and a blue army uniform.

"Great, it's him," Britain groaned.

"Come on, go answer. Don't be scared," Russia encouraged him.

Britain groaned at this, before slowly getting up and walking over to the door.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **With that, this chapter commences! With 200% more arrows to the noses than the last one!**

 **Also, Italy joins the Allies. Come back next time to see how that turns out...**

 **Please review whatever your opinion, and fav and follow if it happened to be a good one, and I will hopefully see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Welcome back! This time round, the Allies are joined by everyone's favourite pasta lover, and some other surprises.**

 **Warning, this gets very dramatic towards the end. And I shamelessly reference my other fic.**

 **By the way, I am having writers' block with my other story at the moment, mainly because I'm having a lot of inspiration with this fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The members of the Allies sat at a table in Britain's house when the doorbell rang (and it was in the tune of 'God Save the King').

Britain looked outside the stained glass window and made out the outline of a figure with auburn hair and a blue army uniform.

"Great, it's him," Britain groaned.

"Come on, go answer. Don't be scared," Russia encouraged him.

Britain groaned at this, before slowly getting up and walking over to the door.

"Mamma mia, I'm so excited to be here!" Italy exclaimed once Britain answered. He was waving his arms about hysterically.

China looked very wide-eyed, whilst Japan just shook his head.

"This is so exciting!" he continued to squeal as he walked inside. "I get to attack people, and then weep out of fear, and make white flags, and then you can come save me! I made a list of my demands, by the way."

He handed the list to Britain, who read it before raising an eyebrow.

"Er…is it everything okay?" Italy asked curiously.

"Yes, yes, excellent," Britain nodded. "There is no trouble here. We can get you whatever you want."

"Magnifico!" Italy cheered, jumping about in excitement. "I must go pipi! I'll be back in a moment."

With that, he skipped off.

Serbia got up and looked at the list Britain was holding.

"We're not really going through with this, are we?" Serbia asked.

"Of course not," Britain replied. "But, hell, the guy is so dim he'll probably forget all about it."

With that, he scrunched up the paper and successfully bowled it into a trash-can.

"Great," Serbia smiled.

 **(Serbia – "Hetalia!")**

 **(The Sealand Show -** **シーランドショー** **)**

"Hello, it's me – the soon to be world's smallest country – Sealand!" Sealand exclaimed as he stood in front of a webcam. "Welcome to the first episode of my webshow – the Sealand Show! Here, I am the most honourable host, and I introduce to my fellow micronations from all around the world! This week, I am joined by…"

He looked at a notecard he was holding.

"…Freetown Christiania!" he exclaimed in an attempt to look enthusiastic as waves of smell came his way. "Ooh…that smells odd."

"Yes, I believe that's me," said a nation who came over and sat next to Sealand. He looked to be the same age as Sealand, and he had bushy red hair, sunglasses and extremely pale skin. He was holding a joint of hash.

"Do you want some?"

"No…I'm good," Sealand denied politely. "So…what exactly motivated you to join the band of micronations and try to become a country?"

"I wanted hash, but big Denmark said no hash for me, so I took over a military base, and had some hash over there," Freetown Christiania replied.

"I see," Sealand nodded uncertainly. "In that case…"

Suddenly, the bed in the background set on fire.

"Arrrghh!" Sealand screamed.

"Whoops," Freetown Christiania sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have left my lighter on the bed!"

"Help! Someone get an extinguisher!" Sealand yelled as he ran around in panic. He accidentally knocked over the webcam, and it fell over and smashed to bits.

 **(Sealand – "Hetalia!")**

* * *

It was 3am in Austria. Throughout the house, the lights were all out, and not a sound could be heard.

Just then, the front door slowly opened. A very tired-looking Hungary slowly crept in.

'Quiet,' she thought to herself. 'I wouldn't want to wake the…'

"Where have you been?" asked a voice on the other side of the room.

Hungary gasped at this. Just then, the lights switched on, revealing an angry looking Czechia and Slovakia in the corner.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hungary, who had to cover her eyes to avoid blinding herself.

"I went to get some…er…water…and I noticed your bedroom door was open," Czechia explained. "You weren't there."

"Yeah, and then she woke me up, and made me get dressed, and said we were going to wait you out until you came back," a groggy Slovakia added as he rubbed his head. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No!" Czechia snapped. "Not until we find out where you've been – and no lies."

"Speaking of lies, you know very well the tap doesn't work before 6am," Hungary pointed out. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Alright, I confess," Czechia sighed, putting her hands up in defeat. "Now, where were you?"

"Er…I had to have a good cry," Hungary replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but I'm really upset that Austria's been ignoring me, and I needed to have a good cry without you noticing."

Czechia sighed, "Is that all? Okay…now I feel bad…"

"You had a good cry the other day when we were in the spare room," Slovakia said in a cynical tone. "Now, spill it."

"You two have no right to nose into my personal life," Hungary frowned. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to sleep."

With that, she started to walk off. There was a piece of ribbon sticking out her pocket.

"Wait a minute," Czechia sighed, grabbing the ribbon, which had been burnt on one end. "What is this?"

"Er…it's Austria's," Hungary said hesitantly. "I was going to burn it, but then I felt bad and decided to stop."

Slovakia sighed, "Hungary, you've already admitted that was a lie."

"This is a pregnancy test!" Czechia exclaimed.

A block of text at the top of the screen read, " _In olden days, a form of pregnancy test was a ribbon dipped in the patient's urine and then burned"_

"Er…I can explain," Hungary said nervously.

"And it's positive!" Czechia added. "Okay, please explain! I'd love to hear it."

Hungary sighed, "Okay, I suppose there's no point in hiding it…"

She took a deep breath.

"I went to a bar tonight. There were a bunch of Serbian soldiers over there – it looked as if they'd taken it over or something. Anyways, there was this soldier…Luko, I think, was his name. He had this beautiful long blonde hair, and these cute olive eyes…"

"Focus, Hungary," Czechia snapped.

"Okay, fine," Hungary sighed. "Anyways, without telling him who I was, I flirted with him for a bit…we got really drunk, and then I woke up a few hours later in his bed at an army base. We couldn't remember whether or not we had sex, so I found some old ribbon and took a pregnancy test…you can figure out the rest…"

"Oh, Hungary, I can't believe it!" Czechia exclaimed in shock. "Austria is going to kill you."

"And the Catholic church!" Slovakia added.

Czechia looked at her brother with a death glare.

"Sorry," Slovakia sighed as he looked down at his shoes.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, apa, could I have palinka?**_

 _ **Hey, hey, anya, hey, hey, anya**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of beef goulash won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Hungary, yeah**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush.**_

 _ **And now, we toast some Rubik's cubes**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

The female voice from the anime spoke over the scene, "We hope you enjoyed this episode of Hetalia: Central Powers. Tune in next time and learn the answer to a long unanswered question – how did the first countries come to be?"

The scene depicted a nation with greenish-brown hair who was wearing an eyepatch **(Albania -** **アルバニア** **)** knocked on the door of a house.

"Big brother, are you in there?" he asked. "We have lunch planned today."

"Oh yes. I forgot," said a voice inside. The door slowly opened before the screen faded to black.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **And that concludes the eighth episode! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Italy's about to get stiffed, Sealand has started a webshow, and Hungary...yeah...**

 **(Don't worry, this will tie into history somehow...but I'd rather not spoil anything)**

 **Come back next time to find out how the first countries came to be...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **This story seems to be well received so far. It now has 10 follows - making it my first fic to hit double digits!**

 **Also, sorry for the delay. My computer f***ed up and this file (and for some reason, only this file) got wiped, and it took me a few days to rewrite it.**

 **I've come with a plot-line for much of this chapter which I'm personally proud of, though you may find it confusing. I hope not, but hope you enjoy anyways...**

* * *

The scene depicted a nation with greenish-brown hair who was wearing an eyepatch **(Albania -** **アルバニア** **)** knocking on the door of a house.

"Big brother, are you in there?" he asked. "We have lunch planned today."

"Oh yes. I forgot," said a voice inside. The door slowly opened, and out came a guy who was dressed similarly to Ancient Rome. He had long light-brown hair and tanned skin.

"Hello," Armenia said in a deep tone.

"Er…are you okay?" Albania asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Albania," Armenia replied, but then 'Albania' started echoing about in his head as he started to have a flashback –

* * *

A slightly younger version of himself was sitting on a log with a girl of chestnut hair and shiny brown airs.

She batted her eyelids, and she came up closer.

"Oh, Armenia," she said in a very sweet tone. "I love you so…"

"I love you too…Albania," Armenia replied sweetly. Suddenly, 'Albania' started to echo around in his head once again, before Armenia found himself back in the present day, walking along a sidewalk.

Suddenly, the scene turned black and white, and the voiceover stated, "So, I'm sure many of you are confused right now. So let me explain a few things…"

"Every country who ever existed was created by one of many Gods – it is unknown how many of them there were – it's estimated to be around 16 or 17. The one who created the most countries was a goddess called Indo-Europe."

The screen depicted a magnificent woman with long flowing blonde hair, and silk blue dress.

"Almost every country in Europe, and quite a few countries in Asia were her children, or descended from her children."

Just then, a half-transparent map of Europe appeared on top of the picture of Indo-Europe. Almost every country was highlighted, but it was noted that Estonia, Finland and Hungary were among the exceptions.

"She created nine children," the voice continued.

The screen showed eight faces in two rows.

The first one was a woman with dirty blonde hair **(Anatolia -** **アナトリア** **)** (there was an arrow pointing to her saying, she and all her descendants are extinct.)

To her right was a woman with dark skin and a head-scarf **(Indo-Iran -** **インド・イラン** **)** , followed by Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome.

On the second row was a guy with brown hair a blue tattoos on his face **(Celtic Tribes -** **ケルトの部族** **),** Armenia, Germania and a woman with very bushy brown hair **(Balto-Slavic Tribes -** **バルト・スラヴの部族** **)**.

"She also had a ninth child, Albania," the voiceover add. "But he was not born until the 13th century AD, so he's not important right now."

* * *

The next scene showed Indo-Europe kneeling down in a forest.

Electric strikes of lightning came out of Indo-Europe's hands as she created the facial features of her eight children.

"There! All finished!" Indo-Europe exclaimed. "What do you think?"

The eight Chibi countries all looked at each other and themselves and couldn't help but look impressed.

"Now let me explain why you are here…" Indo-Europe began. "You will be given control over wild creatures known as Homo Sapiens, and will play a role into organizing civilisations there.

With that, you will now be split up…"

The eight countries all looked shocked at this, before Indo-Europe snapped her fingers, and seven of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only Armenia.

"Armenia, you will be in charge of these parts – I trust you will do a great job. With that, I leave you," Indo-Europe stated, because she disappeared.

 **(Armenia – "Hetalia!")**

"So, this is nice," Albania stated as he and Armenia sat in a café. "The last two surviving kids of Indo-Europe having lunch together."

"Yeah," Armenia replied awkwardly, though his mind was still elsewhere.

 **(Albania – "Hetalia!")**

"Okay, everyone!" Slovenia exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Austria will be here any minute. We need to get everything ready!"

"Oh, would you look at that, Slovenia?" Slovakia said sarcastically. "Finally decided to do something for once? How long did it take…nine episodes?"

"Alright, do you wanna take charge?" Slovenia asked sarcastically.

"I would if there was time," Slovakia shrugged.

"Glad you saw it my way," Slovenia grinned. "Now, where are your shoes?"

"Bosnia's cleaning them," Slovakia replied.

"Hey, Mr Slovakia!" Bosnia exclaimed as he came in from the kitchen. "I cleaned your shoes."

Slovakia chuckled, "Bosnia, just call me Slovakia. I'm a servant like you. Anyways, thanks."

He took a sugar cube out of his pocket and threw it in the air, and Bosnia caught it in his mouth.

Hungary was sitting on a stool in the corner of the hall, looking very worried.

"You okay, Hungary?" Czechia asked in concern.

"How am I going to explain this…" Hungary groaned.

"Well, it just happens that I have an idea!" Czechia exclaimed excitedly, handing Hungary a piece of cake. "If you always eat this around him, then he'll think you're getting fat!"

"It's crazy, but it might just work," Hungary replied, and she took the piece of cake from Czechia.

"I don't get why we have to go through so much preparation," Croatia said angrily, folding his arms. "What are we meant to gain from obeying this man?"

"Oh my gosh! You're so right!" Slovenia exclaimed in a voice that was clearly sarcastic. "We should start an uprising! Right when he comes in the door!"

"That's a great idea," Croatia responded. "Let's give him a piece of our mind."

He stomped over to the door, and Slovenia giggled and winked at Slovakia, who winked back.

Just then, the door flung open, and Croatia ended up being hit in the nose.

"Ouch! Do you mind!?" Croatia yelled as he pinched his nose and rushed into the bathroom.

"Guten tag. I am here with a telegram from the host of the house," a postman at the door stated, handing it to the nearest person, who happened to be Slovenia.

With that, he walked off.

"What does it say?" Slovakia asked as he stood by Slovenia.

" _Dear Hungary and etc._

 _Italy of the former Triple Alliance is now fighting against us and his army is on their way._

 _My army and I are on the way to fight them, and for those reasons it will take me a little bit longer to return home._

 _Apologies for any inconveniences._

 _Sincerely, Austria."_

"Oh believe me, we have inconveniences, but they have nothing to do with you," Czechia sighed.

"Not funny," Slovakia shot back as he looked at the end of the letter.

"Sorry," Czechia sighed.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey papa, pour me some melange**_

 _ **Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of Sachertorte, it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Austria!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush.**_

 _ **No, we do not serve pasta here!**_

 _ **Austria!**_

"Oh, I am so nervous," Chibi Armenia groaned as he slowly crept through a forest. "What was Mother Europe thinking? I'm not ready for something like this!"

Just then, a figure jumped in front of him.

He looked ahead in astonishment.

"Halt!" the figure yelled. "Who goes there?"

 **つづく**

* * *

 **And that's this chapter done! I hope you liked this explanation of how the first countries came to be (though feel free to tell me if you didn't ;) )**

 **Also, in case you didn't already know, thousands of years ago there was a country called Albania which was situated in what is now Azerbaijan, but has nothing to do with modern day Albania. More about that next time...**

 **Please fav and follow if you haven't already done so, and review whatever your opinion. If you want, anyway...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Yeah, it's been a while - to be honest, I had no excuse. I've had the next couple chapters finished for a while.**

 **In case you forgot, last time a God known as Indo-Europe created the eight original countries of Europe, who were left to fend for themselves. What they don't know is that there are other countries for them to meet...**

* * *

Chibi Armenia looked ahead of him in astonishment.

In front of him was a beautiful young girl with wavy chestnut hair and shiny brown eyes. She was armed with a dagger.

"Halt!" she yelled. "Who goes there?"

"Er…hello, I am Armenia," Armenia said nervously. "I am a new country."

"Oh, really? I just happen to be a country too," the girl replied. "My name is Albania, by the way."

"Albania," Armenia repeated. "That's a pretty name…it matches such a pretty girl."

"Oh, you flatterer," Albania chuckled. "But it won't be so pretty once I'm done with you! Let's fight!"

Armenia gulped before whipping a sword out from his belt buckle.

The two started duelling each other for a bit, before Albania jabbed Armenia in the arm.

"Ouch!" Armenia squeaked as he rubbed his arm. "I'm bleeding!"

"Calm down, you baby. It was only a little stab," Albania sighed. "Catch me if you can!"

She ran off, and Armenia quickly ran after her.

"Get back here!" Armenia exclaimed.

* * *

Next, there was a still shot of Albania.

Some text was typed across the screen in Japanese, and the female narrator said, "Albania, also known as Caucasian Albania, was a descendant of a God known as Nakho-Dagestania. She was based in what is now Azerbaijan, and existed between the second century BC and the eighth century AD. A neighbouring country was Armenia - the two fought at first, but it wasn't long before they became friends."

The next scene showed an adolescent Armenia and Albania sitting in a tree helping themselves to wild apricots.

They then jumped down and landed on a log.

"Albania," Armenia said in a lovestruck tone as he impressed his ladyfriend's cheek. "You complete me...in so many ways...I would be all night listing them, but..."

"I know exactly what you mean," Albania replied, and then they leaned in for a kiss, which lasted several seconds.

* * *

"However..." the voiceover concluded. "One day, disaster struck..."

Armenia and Albania were frolicking through a field. The sun was blazing, the meadow was bright green, the day couldn't be any better...

Suddenly, Albania fell to the ground.

"Albania, are you okay!?" Armenia asked in shock.

"Armenia...I don't feel so good..." Albania sighed.

"What's wrong with you!?" Armenia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Albania was suffering from a disease known as condemnabitis," the voiceover explained. "It is caused when a nationality becomes endangered - people living an Caucasian Albania were now more drawn towards the cultures of Armenia, Persia and Parthia."

Armenia was shown with his hands together as if to pray. He leaned his elbows on a coffin which assumedly contained Albania's body.

"Albania died in the second century AD," the voiceover concluded.

The screen then faded to the present day.

* * *

"Armenia!" Albania (the modern-day one) exclaimed, waving his hand in Armenia's face. "It's time to order!"

"Oh!" Armenia exclaimed as he quickly looked through the menu. "I'm not very hungry, so I'll just have a cheese platter, and a glass of red wine. Thank you."

The waitress looked at him with an odd expression before taking the menus and walking off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Albania asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never better," Armenia insisted. "Say, how's Kosovo?"

"Ugh, don't get me started," Albania groaned. "Serbia…"

* * *

 **(Albania – "Hetalia!")**

"Come on troops! We're doing great!" Austria exclaimed as he lead thousands of Austrian and Hungarian soldiers through a battlefield. "I can see the Italians coming up in the distance!"

Meanwhile, a stampede of Italian soldiers, being lead by Veneziano himself, came running through the same battlefield

"Come on, guys!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. "We can't surrender this time! Just remember…if we win, more pizza and pasta places!"

The other Italians all cheered at this prospect.

Just then, they all skidded to a halt when they were confronted by Austria's army.

"Boo!" Austria exclaimed in a low voice.

The Italians started screaming and ran off, all the while waving white flags.

* * *

 **(Austria – "Hetalia!")**

"Wonderful!" Bosnia exclaimed before putting down the receiver. After that, he groaned.

"What happened?" Slovenia asked in concern.

"Austria called – he says everything is going great," Bosnia groaned. "Looks like the Central Powers may just have a victory after all."

Everyone in the room (besides Hungary) started groaning in anger.

"Great, just great!" Slovakia exclaimed as he stomped into the middle of the room. "You think you've finally got your freedom, but no, that happens! Looks like I'm still going to be stuck with hearing…"

He put on a mimicky voice, "Ooh, your shoes are all creased, and, ooh, your shirt isn't tucked in! I'm sick of it!"

With that, he stomped off.

"Well, it looks like we better get tidied up. Looks like Austria will be coming back after all," Slovenia sighed, and everyone else complied and split up.

Hungary was still sitting on a stool and sighing to herself.

"Don't take it personally, Hungary," Czechia said as she sat down beside her. "You have to understand how frustrating this is…"

"I do," Hungary replied, but struggled to come up with anything to follow it up.

With that, Czechia got up, leaving Hungary alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, tata, could I have some beer**_

 _ **Hey, hey, maminka, hey, hey, maminka**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget.**_

 _ **The taste of the beer earlier won't get out of my head.**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I can't draw one, I'm too drunk**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Czechia!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush!**_

 _ **I'll demonstrate once I am so-o-ber**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

The Baltics plus Finland and Poland were all fast asleep in bunk beds when they were interrupted by a loud snoring noise.

"Ack!" Lithuania screamed as he awoke in shock and fell from his top bunk.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed after such a long delay! Please review :3. Even if you hated it, it'd be much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Really satisfied with the follows that this is getting. I have nothing else to say, so let's go on...**

* * *

"Ugh, it's them again," Lithuania groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Can't they give us a break for one night," Latvia asked as he sat up and scratched his head.

"I hate this place," Estonia added.

"Well, whose turn is it to shut them up tonight?" Poland asked.

* * *

Estonia and Poland were both chucked out of the bedroom.

"And don't come back until you get them to shut up," Lithuania hissed, before shutting the door.

With that, Estonia and Poland started trekking through the hallways, eventually coming to a door at the other end of the corridor.

" **The Stans' Room"** it read.

"Okay…we need to do this politely…" Estonia said nervously. "You open the door."

"Fine," Poland sighed, and he flung open the door and yelled, "CAN YOU STOP SNORING!? WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Suddenly, five guys all awoke in shock from their bunks, and climbed down, all looking very irritated.

"Wow, that was so polite," Estonia said sarcastically. "Er…hello…sorry to bother you…we better leave!"

He quickly dashed off, and Poland swiftly followed.

The five of them all looked at each other in confusion before going back to bed.

 **(Estonia – "Hetalia!")**

"You are unbelievable!" Serbia yelled at Italy, as they both stood on the floor at France's house. "I can't believe you just…surrendered like that! You're such a coward! I don't even know why you're here!"

Italy looked at her with a blank expression on his face, before shaking his head and saying, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Serbia growled in frustration before sitting down at a table next to Russia.

"I heard you're battling with Austria today," Russia stated as he drank a sip of his water.

"Yes, I can't wait," Serbia smiled. "Austria won't know what hit him…"

* * *

The screen suddenly flipped, now showing Austria with a potato sack over his shoulder as he took a key out of his pocket and opened the door of his house.

"Let go of me!" Serbia screamed as she thrashed about inside the bag. "I will not be treated like this! I could rip your head off if I wanted to."

She screamed as Austria untied the bag and emptied the contents (Serbia and some domestic waste) on the floor.

Slovenia and Croatia couldn't help but snigger at this.

"Shut up," Serbia snapped at her older brother and cousin.

"Welcome to your new home, Serbia," Austria greeted. "I trust you will settle in very soon. If you'll excuse me, I am going to have some tea. Bosnia?"

"Yes, Mr Austria," Bosnia sighed as he followed Austria into the kitchen.

"And this time, put the sugar inside the cup," Austria added sternly.

"Serbia, fancy seeing you around here," Slovenia chuckled as she pointed her finger at her cousin. "Nice army uniform."

"Oh yeah? Nice maid's outfit," Serbia shot back. "Let's face it, being a servant is all you're good for – heck, I don't think you've ever even been independent."

"Whatever," Slovenia scowled.

"What was it again? The Bavarians first, then the Frankish rule. Hungary was after that…" Serbia began.

Slovenia started to grit her teeth.

"Leave her alone, Serbia," Croatia said arrogantly, standing in Serbia's face. "Or else you'll have to put up with me."

Serbia moved her arm slightly, and Croatia completely flinched.

"Right," Serbia nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go do…something."

With that, she stomped into another room, only to be yelled at and thrown out by Austria.

"That's the living room – we're not allowed in there unless it's to serve food or clean," Slovenia stated.

"Shut up," Serbia snapped before storming off in another direction.

 **(Slovenia – "Hetalia!")**

Slow piano music played as Armenia walked through a forest with his hands in his pockets.

"What a peaceful day," he said to himself. "It's so quiet…oh, how I wish I could share it with someone."

He continued to walk, before he was greeted by a familiar figure.

Armenia gasped in delight for a moment, before realizing who it was.

"Halt!" yelled a girl before him, who was holding a firearm. She had dark brown hair in a pony tail, and she was wearing a black sleeveless top, and sky blue knee length. "Oh, look who it is! You know you're not meant to be around here."

"Azerbaijan – can't I go for a walk in peace?" Armenia asked in irritation, whipping a pistol from his pocket.

"Right, because that's exactly why you're here," Azerbaijan said sarcastically as she flipped her ponytail onto her shoulder. "Not so you can jizz yourself thinking about Albania."

Armenia looked very irritated at this.

"Shut up about Albania!" Armenia yelled. "You've never met her! Hell, how old are you again…five, six hundred years? You don't know anything! She used to own your land, and boy, she did a much better job than you ever did!"

"Is that really my fault!?" Azerbaijan snapped. "Maybe if it wasn't for your dip***t son, Nagorno-Karabakh!"

"Leave him out of this," Armenia snapped. "Ugh…fine, I'll leave your stupid forest! I wish you were never born!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Azerbaijan yelled back as Armenia stormed off.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, hayrik, could I have some wine?**_

 _ **Hey, hey, mayrik, hey, hey, mayrik?**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I never forget**_

 _ **The taste of beef kebabs won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Armenia**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **I've been here thousands of years**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

Finland walked into the kitchen in a baby blue set of pyjamas, where the five Stans already were.

"Er…hello…" he said nervously. "Er…I'm sorry about last night."

"Whatever, you weren't part of it," a Stan with brown hair, a green Turkic style shirt and baggy green pants. **(Turkmenistan -** **トルクメニスタン** **).**

"Hey, where are the others? I'd like to give Poland a piece of my mind!" exclaimed a guy with black hair, a brown fez, and rather beggar-like attire. **(Tajikistan -** **タジキスタン** **).**

"Funny story, actually…" Finland said nervously. "We had a bit of a break in…"

 **つづく**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Just to recap, since it's been a while, last time when we left off, Finland informed the Stans of a 'break-in'. But how much damage has been done?**

* * *

The five Stans slowly crept into the bedroom, shocked by what they saw.

The bunk beds in the Baltics' room (plus Fin and Poland) had been knocked to the ground and smashed apart, the windows were broken, there was paint peeling from the wall, and, more importantly, the other people who slept in the room were nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck!?" a guy with beige dungarees **(Kyrgyzstan -** **キルギスタン** **)** asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Finland said awkwardly, putting his hands in his pockets. "We had a…break in."

"This is unbelievable," frowned a guy holding a banjo **(Kazakhstan -** **カザフスタン** **),** crossing his arms. "I mean…wow! Who could have done this?"

A guy in a black pinstripe suit with glasses **(Uzkbeistan -** **ウズベキスタン** **)** was down on his hands and knees.

"Look, blonde hairs," he stated, picking a couple off the ground, before sniffing the air. "Ugh…and a smell of beer."

There was a close up to his mouth as he muttered – "Germany."

 **(Finland – "Hetalia!")**

The scene transitioned through a prison corridor as harmonica music played.

Inside every cell, prisoners of war could be seen – resting against the window, sitting on the beds, et cetera.

Eventually, it came to a cell where Latvia and Lithuania were playing tic-tac-toe on the floor with chalk.

"Poland, can you put down the harmonica? It's really annoying!" Lithuania exclaimed as he sat on one of the beds.

"Hey…I'm just trying to drown out all the silence!" Poland yelled back.

The others stared at him blankly, before Lithuania drew a line across the ground. "Yes, I won again!"

"Come on, best of 17 out of 33," Latvia pleaded.

"Fine – but you know you'll just lose again," Lithuania stated as he scooted his ass around the room trying to find a free space on the ground to draw another box. (The ground was covered in them).

Estonia put his head in his lap and a muffled scream came out.

Once he stopped and looked up, footsteps could be heard from outside the cell.

"Ah, there you are!" Prussia exclaimed from outside as he leaned against the bars. "You have no idea how long I searched through this prison."

"Prussia! My brother! It's been such a long time!" Poland cheered as he ran over to the bars and kissed Prussia full on the lips.

"Ugh – Poland – get off! I am not your brother!" Prussia yelled.

"I remember it – we grew up as neighbouring tribes! It's so great to see you again!" Poland exclaimed.

"That was another Prussia," Prussia said irritably, pushing Poland away. "He died a long time ago!"

"A likely story," Poland said sarcastically.

"What do you want, anyway?" Estonia asked him.

"Oh, right, that," Prussia remembered. "I was asked by Germany to bring you back to his castle – it's…er…quite a mess over there. We need you to clean up."

Estonia and Latvia both looked at each other with cynical expressions.

 **(Prussia – "Hetalia!")**

Czechia and Slovakia were both sitting at the kitchen table. Slovakia was reading a newspaper, while Czechia was enjoying a beer.

"Tho, whath'th going on with the war?" Czechia asked Slovakia.

"Er…are you okay?" Slovakia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm rewy threthed," Czechia in defense as she drank some more.

"You've been drinking way too much! Your tongue is swollen!" Slovakia exclaimed.

"Weh thuh!" Czechia frowned at him. "Now, "Whath the lathetht newth?"

"Er…" Slovakia flicked through the paper. "Germany surrendered South West Africa…she's going to British control."

"I feeh kintha bath for the Afwican counthrieth. They alwayth geth threathed like thith," Czechia sighed.

"That's what happens when you're a country. Invade, or be invaded," Slovakia sighed.

Just then, Bosnia rushed over in panic.

"Help me! Help me!" Bosnia screamed, pulling out a chair and sitting beside them. "Hungary is making me…show Serbia how to work!"

"Yes! Finally, she makes someone else do it!" Slovakia cheered, which Bosnia frown at him. "What? She always makes me do it since I've lived with her the longest."

"How harth can ith be?" Czechia asked.

"Er…what's wrong with her?" Bosnia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There'th a waw going on! I neeth thith!" Czechia yelled at him.

"Er…I usually just plan it out a bit first," Slovakia advised Bosnia.

"Good advice," Bosnia noted, before walking off.

* * *

 **(Bosnia's guide to domestic labour in Austria's house –** **何とか何とか何とか** **)**

These words were displayed on an easel with a grey background.

"Was that really necessary?" Serbia asked, raising an eyebrow. She was dressed in a maid's outfit. "Ugh…this itches."

"You look fine," Bosnia assured her. "You know, Italy used to wear that same outfit before he gained independence."

"That's disgusting," Serbia frowned. "So…what must I do first?"

"Well, today I thought we'd try dusting the ornaments a bit," Bosnia suggested as he lead Serbia over to the mantelpiece. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He held a dusting brush and carefully dusted the ornaments, "See, you need to be very intricate."

"Give me that," Serbia snapped as she grabbed the brush. She attempted to dust a ceramic strudel, but accidentally knocked it to the ground, making it smash to pieces.

"Huh!?" Hungary exclaimed as he stormed out, and noticed the broken bits of ceramic on the ground. "Bosnia, you should know better than that."

She lightly flicked at his head before walking off.

"Whoops," Serbia giggled.

Bosnia did his best to keep his cool, and flashed her a smile – "Heh, never mind. Let's try something else…"

 **(Bosnia's guide to domestic labour in Austria's house –** **何とか何とか何とか** **)**

A man with glasses and a bald grey head tapped a microphone as he stood on a stage in what appeared to be a bar.

"Hello everyone," he droned. "This is Mr United Nations speaking. I hope you are all enjoying this year's New Year's Eve party. I would like to address…"

Across the room, groups of countries were sitting at tables, chatting with each other, and sipping alcohol.

Armenia walked across the bar to a table carrying a glass of wine, only to drop it in shock when he looked ahead.

"Hey! You took my table!" Armenia snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Azerbaijan replied as she sat with Turkey and Pakistan. "I've had this seat for ages."

"Oh, don't play dumb Alb…Azerbaijan," Armenia frowned to which Azerbaijan rolled her eyes. "I went to get some wine and you swooped in the first chance you could get."

"Guys, was Armenia ever sitting here?" Azerbaijan asked.

"Nope," Turkey chuckled as he fixed his eye-mask.

"I don't even know who Armenia is," Pakistan added.

"It's settled. Run along," Azerbaijan said, flicking her wrist.

"You freaking bitch," Armenia snapped before stomping off.

 **(Azerbaijan – "Hetalia!")**

"Glug-glug-glug," Czechia went before quickly placing her glass on the table.

"3.79 seconds," Hungary noted as she held a stopwatch. "That's a new record!"

They both squealed, which made Austria and Slovakia look at each other in confusion and disgust.

"Hey, what's going on?" Germany asked as he came over with Italy and sat down beside them.

"Are you playing a game!? Because I love games!" Italy cheered.

"Yeah…sort of," Slovakia replied awkwardly.

"Czechia just drank a pint of beer in 3.79 seconds!" Hungary exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't zat amazing?"

"Psh – I could beat that in my sleep," Germany said determinedly.

"Oh, yeah, wanna bet on it?" Czechia asked. "100 euros to the person who drinks a pint the quickest."

Germany thought about it, when Russia popped up and said, "I know how we can make this more interesting…"

"Where ze hell did you come from?" Austria screamed.

There was a quick fade to the counter of the bar, where two rows of shot glasses were set up.

"There, 60 samples of the finest Russian vodka," Russia stated. "Person who drinks the most wins. Is that easy, da?"

Czechia and Germany both had determined looks on their faces.

Slovakia had his head in his hands.

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, tata, could I have some beer**_

 _ **Hey, hey, maminka, hey, hey, maminka**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget.**_

 _ **The taste of the beer earlier won't get out of my head.**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I can't draw one, I'm too drunk**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Czechia!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush!**_

 _ **I'll demonstrate once I am so-o-ber**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

"Bluhhh…bluhhh…" Czechia groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Ugh, is it morning already?"

She looked around, and noticed her predicament, "Hey, who tied me up with rope?"

She struggled to get out, when she noticed something on the other side of the room. She let out an amused laugh.

Germany's eyes slowly opened, and his vision became focused. He noticed an outline of Italy on top of him.

With his lips pressed against his own lips.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" the two of them screamed.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **You're welcome...I guess.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Thank you to everyone for the recent reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy this next chapter ;)**

* * *

"I still cannot believe I am doing this," Armenia scowled as he leaned against a wall. He was wearing a thick red cloak

"I feel the same way," Azerbaijan grumbled as she folded her arms. She was wearing a white cloak. "This is extremely degrading."

"Come on guys," hissed a voice from the other side of the room. "We're on in a minute."

* * *

Russia watched in delight as he sat at a table in a restaurant, dressed in formal attire.

Belarus and Ukraine were sitting on either side of him.

"This should be a good laugh. Tee-hee," Belarus giggled.

"I'm just glad I'm not doing it," Ukraine sighed in relief as her breasts continued to wobble.

"Oh, you would have been the substitute," Russia chuckled. "Come on, where's my cake!?"

Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan both came out, wearing flamboyantly coloured suits.

"Please kill me," Turkmenistan groaned as he wheeled out a large cake.

"Cheer up, Turk," Uzbekistan chuckled as he also pushed it. "It's far from the worst thing he's made us do – besides, we do get paid."

"Paid? I'm not getting paid," Turkmenistan scowled.

"Ahem – the stage is that way, and it would much appreciated if you stick to the script," Russia said in an angry tone, though a smile was emblazoned on his face.

"Ladies and…Russia!" Turkmenistan beamed, twitching a little bit. "We gather here to celebrate a happy birthday…"

"…to the great, honourable, and handsome Russia!" Uzbekistan added. He seemed to be enjoying every second.

Russia and Belarus started applauding at this, and Ukraine reluctantly followed.

"And because of this, we present him with a very, very special birthday cake," Turkmenistan added bitterly before spitting, "Enjoy!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Russia cheered, clapping. "Though I must say, Turk – you could have used a bit less fidgeting."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Turkmenistan muttered, before the cake suddenly broke apart and a beautiful girl with wavy black hair and a thick blue cloak stepped out and slowly made her way to the front of the stage. **(Georgia -** **ジョージア** **)**

"Hello," she greeted smoothly, batting her eyelids. "Could I…be of any service?"

She giggled a little before she swivelled her hips and tore off the thick cloak, revealing an elegant Russian dress.

Russia was sitting at his table, drooling at every moment.

Some text appeared at the top of the screen reading, **"In 1800, a German scientist declared that Georgians were the most beautiful race in the world. You may disagree, but as you can see, Russia does not."**

Meanwhile, Georgia had thrown off part by part of the dress, until she was down to a white corset.

"Spasibo, Georgia! That was brilliant!" Russia exclaimed, cheering his head off. "Bravo! Bravo! But…where are Armenia and Azerbaijan?"

"That's a…funny story…" Georgia giggled.

 **(Russia – "Hetalia!")**

"Well, that was horrible," Turkmenistan groaned as he pulled off the elaborate suit, revealing he was wearing traditional clothing underneath. "What happened to sticking with basics?"

"Not to mention some people couldn't stick to the script," Uzbekistan added angrily.

"Hey, it wasn't my…"

"I'm not talking about you," Uzbekistan interrupted. "Look, the other two knocked each other out."

He pointed at Armenia and Azerbaijan, who were on the floor, unconscious and covered in cake and frosting.

"Huh, looks like this was almost worthwhile," Turkmenistan chuckled. "Almost."

 **(Uzbekistan – "Hetalia!")**

"Ah, looks like the great, mighty and awesome Prussia is finally being treated like he deserves – mightily and awesomely," Prussia said in satisfaction as he lay on a sofa in Germany's house.

"This is disgusting," Lithuania groaned as he massaged Prussia's left foot.

"My hands are burning!" Latvia screamed. His hands had turned bright red. " Remind me why you need to be massaged with chilli oil."

"The burn gives my head a rush," Prussia stated. "Come on, harder."

"Great Mighty Awesome Prussia," Estonia said with a deadpan look on his face. "I have brought you your cheese platter."

"Oh," Prussia said rudely, grabbing a piece, before spitting it in Estonia's face. "Disgusting…foul…that is worst thing I have ever tasted…feed me another one!"

A confused Estonia then fed him another one, before Prussia spat it in his eye.

"Haha! Bull's eye!" he cheered. "Come on! More!"

 **(Prussia – "Hetalia!")**

France hummed to himself as he strolled through the city centre of Paris.

"Á Paris, á Paris – how amazing, ah oui," he said to himself, an increased spring in his step. "How I love to be back in thee. Oui, oui, oui, oui! Oui, oui, oui!"

Just then, he heard a voice from nearby groan, "Oh, schiesse!"

"Huh?" France said as he paused and turned his head around. "Who was that?"

He quickly tip-toed to the right, before stopping.

"Ahem," the voice coughed.

"I can hear you there, Germany…or Austria. Which one of you sounds deeper again?" France pondered, before Germany could be spotted behind him.

He dropped something on the ground, before dashing off.

"Ah, there you are again!" France screamed as he turned on his heel. "What are you…"

He turned around and noticed a cylinder-shaped bomb on the ground in front of him.

"Oh merde," he groaned, before the bomb started to emit a poison gas.

"Phosgene," the voiceover stated. "A poison gas used by the Germans in World War I which infected the lungs and often caused death. But since we know France isn't actually going to die, it will have quite a different effect…"

As France continued to get sprayed by the phosgene, the space around him faded into a moving neon background.

The horrified look on his face slowly transitioned into a creepy smile.

As his feet started to float in the air, and France found himself swivelling about and dangling his legs.

He slowly reached his left hand into the air and yelled, "Baguettes!"

* * *

 _ **Oi oi Vati, give me a beer**_

 _ **Oi oi Mutti, oi oi Butti**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I never forget**_

 _ **The flavour of that wurst won't get out of my head.**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **I am Germany!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us**_

 _ **Can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **I'm cleaning up and serious**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

"Come on!" Britain exclaimed as he lead the allies past a mosque. "This way!"

"Ah, it is so good to be in Ankara," Russia said in delight as he walked beside Japan. "Especially in the middle of an Armenian genocide. I do love the taste of blood in the afternoon."

He said this as he licked some off of his finger.

"I must say, I never recalled blood having such a strong scent of tomatoes," Japan said dryly, before walking off.

"Chert, Latvia fell for that every time," Russia muttered before following behind him.

 **つづく**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki. :S**

 **Last time, the allies were on their way to attack Turkey, and France got high on phosgene. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

"Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah!" a field of flowers sang in harmony as France danced about on them. Behind him, the sky was a multi-coloured swirl.

"Mes amis, des fleurs!" France squealed as he swivelled his arms. "You make me trés, trés hereux."

Just then, a cloud came down from the sky and started to shake viciously.

"France…" the cloud said in an English accent. "France…"

There was a puff of smoke before Britain was shown leaning against a wall that had "Tüm Ermenilere ölüm" painted on it. He was shaking a stunned France.

"Wake up, you bloody git!" Britain yelled, shaking his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Big brother France!" Italy exclaimed in shock as he rushed over and grabbed France. "Oh no! He's dead! NO! Don't-a leave me now!"

He dropped France on the ground and started punching his chest.

"Italy…will you…" Britain hissed at him, before Italy threw his hands in the air in delight.

"A pulse! A pulse! Magnifico!" he cheered.

"Yes, you bloody bastard. He's alive," Britain said, his hands on his hips. "It looks like he's stunned or something."

"It's phosgene," Japan, who popped out of nowhere, stated. "A chemical compound of Oxygen, Carbon and Chlorine. Fatal to humans, and causes immortal people such as ourselves to experience a temporary high."

"How do you know all this?" Britain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am two and a half thousand years of age. I have time to rearn these things," Japan shrugged.

"What are you all doing back here?" Russia frowned as he popped out from behind a bush. "Our target is on the next street."

"Can it wait, Russia? We have a bit of situation here!" Britain snapped at him.

"Can you cover for us?" Japan asked as he struggled to keep France upright.

"I'll join you!" Italy cheered, before running over to stand beside Russia.

"I'll take what I can get," Russia sighed. "Fine, we'll cover for your…situation."

"Come on, France!" Britain yelled as he gave France several digs with his arms, getting at him with his shoulders. "Wake up!"

"Britain, I'm not sure…" Japan interrupted.

"Get moving you lazy piece of…" Britain snapped as he pinned France against the wall and started humping him.

Just then, France's arms started moving about.

"Mon dieu! Mon dieu!" he exclaimed in shock. "Mes fleurs! Mes fleurs! UGGGHHHH!"

"I stand corrected," Japan nodded, chuckling a bit. "Well, that is one to way to do it."

Britain scowled at him.

 **(Japan – "Hetaria!")**

Italy and Russia peaked out from behind a bush. In front of them, Turkey was standing on his porch, sorting through some mail.

"Bill, bill, ad for typewriter store, ooh, lunch invite from Iran!" Turkey exclaimed, slipping it into his pocket. "Another bill."

"Ah! Hya! Hands in the air, bastard!" Italy yelled as he leapt out of the bush, holding a gun.

"Italy…no…get back here…" Russia hissed at him, before sighing and coming out to join him.

"Italy? Russia? What an unexpected surprise!" Turkey exclaimed delightfully, before holding up his gun. "Good thing I came prepared."

"Don't even try anything funny!" Italy exclaimed, before he shot a bullet at Turkey. Unfortunately, his aim was way off, and it accidentally hit a snowman ornament that was hanging from the porch.

"No! That was a present from Finland!" Turkey cried, before holding up his gun again. "Russia! How have you been?"

"Don't change the subject! This is an invasion!" Russia yelled at him.

"Really? Don't you need a full army? What are we going with this time?" Turkey asked.

"Come to think of it, this universe never makes it clear," Italy commented. "I mean, sometimes we have full armies, and sometimes we just battle each other."

"Ugh," Russia groaned, slapping his face, before aiming his gun again. He was about to pull the trigger again when he was knocked to the ground by a stampede from the other allies.

"It's okay! We've got France up again! No need to panic!" Britain exclaimed as he ran over with him and Japan.

"Will you watch where you're going, da!?" Russia snapped at them.

"Sorry, but…gah!" Britain screamed as he fell to the ground, and Japan and France fell on top of him.

Britain panted a bit, before realizing he had tripped over a skeleton. "Ahh!"

"Oh, sorry. I shot my mailman a month ago for being Armenian, and then I never disposed the body. Awfully sorry," Turkey apologized, before bursting out laughing. "I must say, that is the most unorganized attack I have ever seen."

The allies slowly picked themselves back up as Turkey went back to sorting through his mail.

"Oh, what's this!?" he exclaimed. "Dear Turkey, I saw an advertisement in my paper…blah-blah-blah-blah-blah…from…Bulgaria? So, he decided to come crawling back after a short time?"

 **(Turkey – "Hetalia!")**

Bosnia panted frantically as he dusted some ornaments on the shelf.

"Er…are you okay?" Croatia asked, raising an eyebrow, as he came over with Slovakia.

"Austria is coming home today! We better get this place clean quick, or else he'll spank us all!" Bosnia screamed.

"You're making such a huge fuss," Croatia groaned, rolling his eyes. "He's not as tough as he seems."

"Croatia, help me in the kitchen to cook a meal for Austria!" Slovenia called out.

"Yes, coming!" Croatia saluted, before rushing through the door.

"You are all being ridiculous!" Slovakia exclaimed. "You have nothing to worry about. It's Hungary who should be scared."

"I'm still surprised that he hasn't found out. I mean, it's been nine months," Bosnia stated.

"Yeah, Austria still thinks she's just getting fat," Slovakia replied. "About a month ago, he had this conversation with me where he said – I'm not sure if Hungary and I can still be a couple with the way she's heading."

"Wow," Bosnia said, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, the keyhole turned and Austria walked in through the front door.

"Guten tag," he greeted as he walked in. "So…"

He looked down at Slovakia and whispered, "So, has Hungary started dieting yet?"

"Hmm..." Slovakia responded. "Oh...uh...I don't know, sir. See for yourself."

He stood back as Austria entered the kitchen, where everyone was at the table having lunch.

"Hello, Aussie, we left you some schnitzel and broccoli in the oven," Croatia said before letting out a belch.

"Please don't ever call me that again, and go get me some yourself!" Austria said firmly.

"Coming right up," Croatia said quickly, rushing over to the oven.

"Hungary, please stand up," Austria ordered, snapping his fingers. Hungary quickly stood up, revealing the large lump in her stomach.

"Er...okay. Sit back...down," Austria added awkwardly, before grabbing Slovakia's shoulder and dragging him across the kitchen, before sliding open the sliding glass door and pulling him outside.

Hungary raised an eyebrow at this.

"How could you not know? Her stomach is a f**ken dome," Austria hissed at him, grabbing his shirt.

"I...I'm sorry, I guess I haven't really been paying attention," Slovakia said nervously.

"How...she's been like that for...how long has it been...NINE MONTHS!" Austria screamed, before " **実現** " (realization) appeared on his forehead.

"Austria! Austria!" Hungary called as she ran out the glass door. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!"

"What!?" Austria exclaimed. "But...you never let me..."

"It's not yours. Look, it's a long story, but...I think I'm about to give birth!" Hungary screamed as she clenched her stomach.

The screen suddenly transitioned to Hungary sitting up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you're qualified to do this?" Slovakia asked Austria as he stood by the bed.

"It will be no problem. I have a medical degree," Austria replied. "Okay, Hungary, take your time..."

"I think it's about to happen right now!" Hungary exclaimed, and she opened her mouth to scream...

* * *

Happy music played as Chibitalia running around in circles chasing after a kitten.

"Tee-hee, come back here Kitty! Here, Kitty!" Chibitalia giggled. "Come back here."

The cat stopped and he accidentally tripped over it and fell, but giggling with laughter.

 _ **Hey, hey papa, pour me some melange**_

 _ **Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of Sachertorte, it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Austria!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush.**_

 _ **No, we do not serve pasta here!**_

 _ **Austria!**_

* * *

Some text was typed on screen, reading **1月1日1992年** (January 1st, 1992)

A setting was depicted of a busy airport, showing people sitting in seats, standing at baggage claim or pulling their bags about.

Estonia quickly walked across the room, a backpack on his back.

"Where is he? I really hope he isn't late," Estonia sighed as he tapped on a PDA he was holding.

"Hey, dude!" called out a voice. "I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes!"

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Also, I've made a poll on my profile titled "Who is your favourite recurring OC from Hetalia: Central Powers". Please vote and review whatever your opinion, and I'll see you next time. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki and other sources. :S**

 **I know, it's been three months, but this fic is far from dead. I just haven't felt the most inspired - but I suddenly managed to write this in two days.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey dude!" America called out as he waved from the baggage area. "I've been waiting for, like, 15 minutes."

"America!" Estonia exclaimed excitedly as he ran over with his backpack to shake America's hand.

"So awesome to meet you, Ethiopia," America nodded.

"Er…it's Estonia," Estonia corrected.

"Estonia? I've never heard of you. Are you sure you're a real country?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

Estonia was about to open his mouth when America let go of his hand and chuckled, "I'm just kidding. It's great to see you after you kicked Russia's ass. I couldn't stand having that commie acting like he owned the planet."

"Well, it was actually pretty peaceful for most of us – well except Romania…and Croatia," Estonia sighed. "Don't even get me started on B…"

"Enough boring talk," America shushed as they walked outside the airport. America let out a whistle at a yellow cab, and it came over.

"Oh, there is so much I need to show you!" America exclaimed. "It's amazing how much we've progressed in the free capitalist world. This is a 'car' – people drive in it, and it is faster than walking."

"Er…I know what it is," Estonia nodded. "We…er…have cars in Estonia."

"Oh right, you commies drove Yugos around. Almost forgot," America nodded.

"Well…er…" Estonia sighed and he said nothing else as the cab pulled off.

"Oh, I know exactly where we should eat!" America shouted excitedly.

 **(America – Hetalia!")**

Estonia sat across America at a table in a fast food joint. Estonia grabbed a slice of pizza, only for America to grab the rest of it and wolf it down, before letting out a loud burp.

"Finally, he actually saved me one," Estonia muttered.

"So, what do you think of this?" America asked as he laid back on his chair. "Nothing but good old-fashioned American spirit could have invented such food."

"There were Americans in Ancient Rome?" Estonia asked sarcastically.

America acted like he didn't hear, and he sighed, "Okay, I think I'll keep it light for today."

An arrow pointed at America saying **"** **すでに** **6** **ピザを買いました** **"** (already ate six pizzas)

"Hey, hot waitress girl, can we, like, have the bill?" America asked. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Hey," America said, leaning in close to Estonia. "I think that waitress was giving me the…"

He was interrupted when the waitress dropped the bill in front of Estonia.

Estonia picked it up and gasped, "FIFTY-SEVEN DOLLARS!"

"Are you kidding!? Wow, those prices keep getting steeper," America groaned.

"Oh wait, never mind, this isn't ours," Estonia said, and America sighed in relief. "It's for some guy called Alfred F Jones."

"That is our bill!" America screamed.

"What? Why did you put that down?" Estonia asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's the name I have on my credit card. They won't accept America for some reason," America shrugged. "Oh man – my account is already maxed out."

He shook in panic for a few seconds before whipping a grey brick out from his pocket, (an arrow pointed at it saying 'this was known as a cell phone back in 1992') and as he dialled he said, "I know someone who'd be willing to loan me money."

He put the phone up to his ear and said, "Yo, China, can you spare me…"

"WHERE ARE YOU AT WITH ALL MY MONEY, YOU HAMBURGER EATING BASTARD!?" China screamed down the line.

 **(Estonia – "Hetalia!")**

Hungary took several deep breaths as she sat up in bed. Czechia and Transylvania each had a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Thank God that's over," Slovakia said from the other side of the room, his hand on his forehead.

Austria smiled as he held up a newborn baby wrapped in white cloth.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Hungary cooed as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Er…it's a girl," Austria said awkwardly.

"Oh," Hungary nodded.

"A GIRL!?" Croatia screamed, before fainting to the ground, making Slovakia chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Any ideas for names?" Czechia asked the others.

"Oh, don't worry, I have the perfect one," Hungary smiled. "Vojvodina."

There were a few seconds of silence, before Vojvodina let a screech.

"Ugh…not now…" Hungary groaned, before passing out.

Austria scooped the baby up in his hands and handed her to Slovakia.

"She's your business now, Slovenia," Austria stated, before walking out of the room.

"You heard Mr Austria," Slovakia grinned at Slovenia, before the dumping the baby in her hands and also walking off.

Slovenia sighed and tried to rock Vojvodina to sleep, but to no success. After a couple of seconds, the baby threw up all over her.

Serbia subsequently came over and patted Vojvodina on the head.

"I think we are going to get along just fine," Serbia giggled, to which Slovenia scowled.

 **(Serbia – "Hetalia!")**

Russia tapped his fingers in frustration as he sat across from France, who was eating French fries and dipping them in ketchup.

"Grrr…" Russia growled to himself.

"Look, if you want some fries, you could just ask," France said in annoyance.

"I don't want any of your stupid fries," Russia said darkly as he folded his arms. "Those fries…with their ketchup…mocking me because I couldn't scare Japan."

"Why are you making such a huge deal over it?" Britain asked as he sat at the other end of the table eating boiled cod. "Oh, and they're called chips."

France was about to open his mouth when Russia sighed, "That bastard already beat me in a war a decade ago! I need to show him now that I have the upper hand now!"

With that, Russia stood up and marched off.

"Why would they be called chips? That's already the name of those thin slices that come in bags!" France protested.

"Don't even get me started on those…" Britain groaned.

"I think it's a fitting name. They were invented in France, therefore, they should be named after me," France stated, turning up his nose.

"Didn't we already prove that wrong a few episodes ago?"

 **(France – "Hetalia!")**

Italy ignored the sounds of screaming tomatoes as he mixed them around in a bowl.

"Pasta-pasta-pasta-pasta-pasta-pasta-pasta," he sang to himself as he stirred.

"He has been doing that for three bloody minutes," Britain groaned, his hand on his forehead.

As Italy continued to make the sauce, Russia crept over, and stood in front of the stove. He dropped something out of his hand, before walking back to the table.

"Okay, everybody! The pasta is-a ready!" Italy exclaimed as he poured the sauce into the pot and took the pasta off the stove. "I hope you…ARRRGH! ARRRGGGHHH!"

He screamed as he dropped the metal pot on the ground, causing pasta and tomato sauce to spill everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Britain asked as he stood up and watched Italy rock back and forth in a corner.

"Sp-sp-spiders," Italy squeaked. "Sp-sp-spiders!"

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Spiders are useful creatures that kill nuisances such as flies," Japan sighed as he walked over. "Here, I'll put them outside."

He bent over and groaned, "Never mind – they're made of rubber."

He glared at Russia, whose head was in his hands.

 **(Japan – "Hetalia!")**

Russia knocked on the door of Japan's room, whilst wearing a hockey mask and holding a knife.

"Hee-hee, this is bound to scare Japan for sure," Russia chuckled.

"Herro, Russia," Japan greeted as he opened the door. "Is that your costume for Harroween?"

"I am not Russia," Russia said in a deep voice. "I am the hockey-mask wearing psycho, and I am going to stab you to death with this sword."

"Russia, how could a murderer even get in here?" Japan asked flatly. "Anyone who trespasses on your property gets mauled to death by your Caucasian Shepherds."

"Well…er…I distracted…ugh, forget it," Russia groaned as he took off the mask and stomped off.

Japan tapped his chin as Russia did so.

 **(Russia – "Hetalia!")**

Russia knocked on Japan's door once more, dressed as a clown.

"Okay, Japan, you may not have been scared by anything up until now, but I bet…" Russia monologued to himself before the door opened.

"Brother Russia!" Belarus squealed as she stood at the doorframe. "Come give your sister a big kiss!"

"Gah!" Russia gasped, before he fainted on the ground.

Belarus giggled to herself before pulling on her neck, revealing she was actually Japan wearing a dress and a mask.

"I win again, Russia," Japan said monotonously, before the door opposite him opened. He collapsed to the ground at what he saw.

France stood at the doorframe, completely naked.

"O mon dieu!" France exclaimed in shock, before a huge smile appeared on his face. "I have the power to stun people with my natural beauty!"

 _ **Hey, hey, papa, could I have some wine?**_

 _ **Hey hey mama, hey hey mama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget**_

 _ **The taste of Bolognese it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Hetalia**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **And now, we give a toast with our boots**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

Britain and China sat in the living room of Russia's house. Britain was flicking through a volume of 'Encyclopaedia Britannica', while China was reading 'The Communist Manifesto'.

"I don't understand this book," China sighed. "Why would anyone want to live like this?"

"Pencil…Penicillin…oh bloody hell, where is it?" Britain groaned.

France ran over wearing nothing but a dressing gown, when he flashed in front of them.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, France!" Britain yelled as he looked away and covered his eyes.

"Are you not mesmerized?" France asked slyly.

"Yes, your willy is mesmerizingly tiny. We get it!" Britain groaned, still not daring to peek. "Go put on some trousers, you git!"

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed after that long delay.  
**

 **Please review, and fav/follow if you haven't already, and I will see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from sources such as Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki and Zerochan. :S**

 **I felt pretty inspired over the last couple of days, so I got this chapter done pretty quickly.**

 **The first half is probably the goofiest segment yet. The second half is...the complete opposite. Brace yourselves - it is rather depressing...but on the bright side, it will introduce a new OC.**

* * *

Austria and Germany sat at the table in Austria's house as Slovakia and Croatia served sausages and mash.

"If you need anything else, please hesitate to ask," Croatia sighed.

"Get me some salt, Croatia," Austria demanded.

"While you're at it, stop making references to stuff that won't exist for another century," Germany frowned.

"Coming right up," Croatia droned as he adjusted his hat.

Just then, Turkey walked over and sighed in relief, "Ah, nothing like a good bathroom br…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"We are having a civilised meal," Austria said irritably as he drank some beer.

"Civilised?" Turkey gasped as his eye twitched. "You call this…CIVILISED!?"

"Okay, seriously, vat is your problem?" Germany frowned as he stood up.

"He's a Muslim. He can't eat pork or drink alcohol," Croatia said snarkily as he came out of one of the cupboards with a sweeping brush. He then muttered, "And somehow you guys are in charge around here!?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" Germany frowned. "You're going to try and push your beliefs onto us!?"

"Well, maybe I…" Turkey shot back, when the scene transitioned to Czechia escorting Bulgaria into the kitchen.

"You are just in time," Czechia told him as he looked around at the decor of the house. "The other boys are having dinner."

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay," Bulgaria told her. "I just came to…"

"Hey, what's going on in the kitchen?" Czechia asked in concern as they arrived inside.

At this point, Germany and Austria had pinned Turkey to the wall. Austria was force-feeding Turkey beer, while Germany was smacking Turkey in the face with a sausage.

"You like that!? You like that!? Get used to it!" Germany roared at Turkey.

"Oh moj," Bosnia said worriedly. "Why do we have to fight over our religion? Can't we all just live together peacefully?"

"You'll be asking yourself the same thing in 80 years," Croatia chuckled.

Bosnia looked at him confusedly, while scratching his head.

"Er…excuse me?" Bulgaria said timidly as he stood in front of Germany, Austria and Turkey.

The three of them looked up at him for a split-second, before going back to fighting.

Bulgaria sighed before whipping out a stick. He struck Austria and Germany in several parts of their bodies.

"Ack! Stop it!" Austria screamed as both of them stood up, covered in bruises. Turkey gagged to himself as he stood up and spat the beer all over the floor.

"You probably know why I'm here," Bulgaria said quietly as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh, yes, of course," Turkey nodded, before turning to Austria and Germany. "Er…this is Bulgaria. He will be joining us in the Central Powers…"

"I know. He already assisted me in attacking Serbia," Austria sighed, before smirking. "I will have your payment ready in just a moment."

 **(Austria – "Hetalia!")**

"What!? Where are you taking me!?" Serbia screamed, thrashing about as Austria handed her to Bulgaria. She was covered in wrapping paper, and tied with a bow.

"I think this should cover it," Austria stated as Bulgaria walked out the door.

"Don't mention it," Bulgaria smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL BASTARDS!" Serbia screamed.

 **(Bulgaria – "Hetalia!")**

" _It was 1943…"_ a female voice narrated as the screen faded from black.

It slowly zoomed in on a murky environment, before panning across a ditch where women and children of all shapes and sizes were working hard with pickaxes.

They all wore matching striped shirts and pants, and most of them looked underweight.

Just then, a truck parked just beside to ditch, and two uniformed guards came out.

"Alright! Alright! Everybody into the truck!" one of the guards bellowed. He had a distinct German accent. "Come on! Come on! We don't have all day!"

The prisoners did not hesitate to comply, and they all quickly piled into the truck. A young girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes accidentally tripped and fell over at the entrance.

"Scheisse," she sighed to herself, only to be helped up by another girl with brown hair.

Both of them wore six-sided stars on their shirts.

"Danke," the blonde-haired girl smiled as she stood up and said worriedly, "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know," the brown haired girl responded as the door closed behind them. "Maybe we're moving to another camp. I've already been in 3."

There was silence for a second before the blonde girl said, "My name is Abigail."

"Mariam," the brown-haired girl replied as they shook hands.

As the truck pulled off, Abigail groaned and said, "I can't stand this place. I miss my home and my family."

"It feels like I haven't been home for 2,000 years," Mariam responded.

"SILENCE!" a guard yelled at them, hitting Mariam in the head with a whip.

Abigail looked at Mariam with remorse as she held out her hand. Mariam grabbed it tightly as sweat poured down her face.

The screen faded to black, only to quickly fade into another scene.

* * *

Mariam and Abigail were still holding hands when the truck screeched to a halt.

Two guards opened the truck, and lead the mob of prisoners into a dark grey room.

"What are they doing?" Abigail muttered.

Suddenly, everything went dark, and an eruption of screams was heard.

" _Everything…was a blur from there…"_ the narrator, who sounded exactly like Mariam, muttered as the screen faded.

The screen faded back again to show Mariam and Abigail lying together on the ground, still holding hands.

" _I knew something was wrong when I could no longer feel Abigail's thumping wrist,"_ the narrator said sadly.

"Okay, that's the lot of them!" a guard exclaimed as a group of them burst into the chamber. "Take them to the mass graves!"

" _Mass graves? You mean they tried to kill me!?"_ Mariam narrated in shock. She slowly let go of Abigail's hand.

"I will never forget you," she muttered.

" _I did what my gut instinct told me,"_ she said, before standing up and running out of the chamber screaming.

"Oh, mein Gott!" one of the guards gasped. "One of them is escaping!"

Mariam swiftly climbed over the wire fence as the soldiers shot bullets at her. Only a couple of the bullets actually hit her, but they didn't seem to be of any effect.

"How is she not hurt?" another guard said in frustration.

"Is she immortal?" the first guard asked as he adjusted his cap.

"I don't believe it…" the second guard said in realization. "She's...a country."

* * *

 _ **Hey, hey, aba, could I have some wine?**_

 _ **Hey, hey, ama, hey, hey, ama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I never forget.**_

 _ **The taste of falafel won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Israel!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **We do not serve sausages here**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

* * *

Canada stood at the mirror, shirtless, as he brushed his teeth.

Kumajirou, his polar bear, sat in the sink, washing himself.

"Be careful not to flood the bathroom, man," Canada advised him before he undid his belt and took his pants off.

He pulled back the shower curtain, only to find two dark-skinned girls with brown hair standing there.

One of them had her hair in a ponytail, while the other had her hair in pigtails.

The first girl was wearing a white sundress with orange spots, and the other girl was wearing a sundress with blue and green stripes.

"Hi, Canada," they both greeted in unison.

Canada screamed as he ran off with his ass exposed.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **With that, Israel now joins the cast. Hopefully it wasn't too sad of an introduction :(**

 **Please fav and follow if you haven't already, and review whatever your opinion.**

 **I will see you next time ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from sources such as Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki and Zerochan. :S**

 **Once again, it's been a while, but I had a strike of inspiration, and I wrote this chapter in a day. Well...technically two days - I finished it about 1am.**

 **Also, for anyone who reads my other fic 'Euro-Drama Farmyard', the next chapter won't be out for a while. My hard disk suffered 'the click of death', and I'm unsure of whether or not the next chapter will be recovered. If I can't get it recovered, I'll probably will myself to re-write it eventually, but no promises made. :'(**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Canada hid behind his kitchen counter as he and Kumajirou glared at the two girls, who were sitting at the table eating Rice Krispies.

One of them looked at Canada and gave him a polite wave.

"Hey, Canada, do you want some breakfast?" the other one asked once she had swallowed another mouthful. "This cereal is great."

Canada gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked over.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Canada muttered as he stood at the table.

The girl in the white and orange sundress cleared her throat before saying, "Hi, my name is Turks, and that is my sister, Caicos. We are an overseas dependency of Britain, but we are very interested in joining you."

"I'm…er…very flattered…" Canada said hesitantly. "But you don't just…"

"Oh, by the way," Caicos added. "We've gone through four bowls, and we can't find the free toy. Can you help us find it?"

Canada sighed, "I found the toy yesterday," before stomping off.

"Hey, after breakfast, can you show us how to play Trivial Pursuit?" Turks called.

 **(Canada – "Hetalia!")**

The screen showed a pair of brown laced boots walking along a sidewalk, before switching to Russia, who was sitting at the kitchen table with an alarm clock. After a couple of seconds, the alarm clock went off.

Italy, who was sitting nearby, gasped and fell backwards, which made France snort.

"Ah, that's my cue," Russia declared as he dashed out the door, leaving France and Italy with confused expressions.

 **(Russia – "Hetalia!")**

Britain drummed his fingers against an armchair as some ragtime music played in the background. He was sipping on a glass of ale.

"Arrrgh, where is that garbage coming from!?" screamed a voice from the hall, which came from a guy who had brown curly hair.

"Greetings, Portugal," Britain said, looking slightly irritated as Portugal grabbed the needle of the gramophone and took off the record.

"I cannot stand modern music," Portugal growled as he slipped the disc back into the sleeve. "Is there any classical around here?"

"Why don't you bug off and let me play what I want!?" Britain snapped at him snatching the record back. "All you've done since you've joined the allies is whine about we're 'losing our identity' by not 'sticking to tradition!' I'm sick of it!"

"Well, excuse me for…"

"Hey, hey, keep it down, my cygnets," Russia said as he poked his head through the door. "I am carrying out important operation."

Portugal was about to open his mouth to protest when Russia added, "Oh, and Portugal, you got oil paint all over the carpet. Go tell Ukraine to clean it up."

Portugal rolled his eyes as he walked out, and Russia went off as well, leaving Britain to sigh in relief as he played the record once again.

 **(Britain – "Hetalia!")**

The brown boots were shown once again, but the screen panned upwards to show that they belonged to a familiar red-hatted figure.

"I wasn't so sure if I wanted to join in this war," Romania said to himself. "But damn, those allies are doing well. Maybe I can get Transylvania back home once again…"

He pressed the buzzer on the gate, which immediately alerted the Caucasian shepherds, who rushed over and started bashing their heads into the gate.

"Calm down, my angels," Russia said gently as he threw a bone in another direction. "Hello, Romania. You're just in time."

"Yes, you told me to meet you today at 12 minutes past three in the evening…" Romania stated, before Russia interrupted him with a countdown.

"6…5…4…3…2…1..."

Just then, Austria ran over with a gun. Russia quickly ducked down below the gate.

"Er…Russia?" Romania inquired. "Are you alright there?"

"Finally! I am here!" Austria exclaimed as he bent over and clutched his knees. "Must…take what I can get…"

He quickly rushed to the other side of Romania, and aimed the gun straight at his head.

"Er…Russia…help?" Romania said nervously as he looked at the gate.

"Hee-hee," Russia chuckled as he peeked over the gate. "You fell for my plan."

"What!?" Romania screeched as Austria led him off.

"Da, I knew Austria was planning to attack my house, so I needed someone for Austria to take in our place. I tricked you, see?" Russia cackled.

"You…you bastard!" Romania screamed as he glared at Russia, who quickly ducked back down below the fence.

As he continued to walk along with Austria, he said, "You know that gun can't kill me, right?"

"Ja, but the pain of the wounds remains," Austria smirked at him.

Romania kept his mouth shut with that.

An arrow pointed at Austria saying, **'** **うそつき'** **(liar)**

 **(Austria – "Hetalia!")**

A close-up shot was shown of a woman's mouth and neck as she panted frantically, before zooming out to show Israel leaning against the wall of a dark ally. She was wearing a long black trench-coat, with only her ankles exposing her striped uniform.

Suddenly, a nearby figure held up a gun at her. Israel did her best to not scream, but a little squeak did come out.

"You a Nazi?" the figured inquired as he stepped out from the shadows.

"No, I'm…er…wait, N-Netherlands?" Israel said in disbelief.

"How do you…" the low country responded before saying with as much disbelief, "Israel!"

The two ran over to each other and shared a hug.

"Wha…huh…how did you escape?" Netherlands asked, looking incredulous.

"It was nothing, just some…er…quick thinking," Israel said, blushing a little. "There were some people I had to leave behind though."

"Aw," Netherlands said sadly. "So, what can I interest you in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you – I get by running a black market, you see," Netherlands explained as he unbuttoned his coat, revealing an array of goods inside the pockets.

"How did you get all this?" Israel asked, spellbound.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's top secret," Netherlands said mysteriously as he rubbed his hands. " I can trust you though. You see, I'm a part of the Dutch underground. But don't tell Germany."

"This…this is brilliant," Israel whispered in excitement. "But...I don't have any money."

"Ah, don't worry, mijn schat," Netherlands chuckled. "The time we spent together is worth much more than money."

"Yeah…" Israel said fondly.

"So, what can I interest you in?" Netherlands asked.

"Well…food and clothes would be a good start," Israel admitted as she tapped her chin.

"Got it," Netherlands nodded as he handed Israel some clothes and tins. "Canned kosher meat and pickled cucumber?"

"You know me so well," Israel giggled.

"And while I'm at it," Netherlands winked, before handing her a fake passport and a boat ticket. "I think it's best you get out of here. I can get you a free boat trip to United States."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I cannot thank you enough," Israel sighed happily, giving Netherlands a hug.

"My pleasure," Netherlands smiled, giving her a pat on the back, before they heard nearby footsteps. "You best get changed. I have to go now. Vaarwel."

He started to run off, before stopping, "Oh, and one more thing. The boat departs from La Rochelle."

"What? But that's miles away," Israel hissed.

"I know, but they're the only ones I could get," Netherlands apologized. "I'd give you some money to get a taxi but…"

The footsteps progressively got louder and louder, and Israel quickly ran off.

A Nazi guard appeared before Netherlands in the alleyway.

"I don't suppose you have seen a Jewish girl in this area," the guard said.

"No, sir. Not to my recollection," Netherlands responded in a serious tone.

"Very well," the guard nodded, before walking off.

 _ **Hey, hey, aba, could I have some wine?**_

 _ **Hey, hey, ama, hey, hey, ama**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I never forget.**_

 _ **The taste of falafel won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Israel!**_

 _ **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**_

 _ **We do not serve sausages here**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_

Britain smirked to himself as he continued to drum his fingers against the armchair as he listened to ragtime music.

Just then, Japan poked his head in the door.

"Sorry to bother, Britain, but you have a phonecall," Japan inquired him. "It's from Wares."

"What the bloody hell is Wares?" Britain asked irritably, visibily a bit drunk, before shaking his head.

"The region in your kingdom - west of Engrand," Japan pointed out.

"Oh, you mean Wales. I'll be right out…"

The shot transitioned to Britain with the receiver to his ear.

Some incoherent babbling could be heard when Britain said, "What do you mean urgent?"

There was some more babbling before Britain groaned and put his free hand to his cheek. "That bloody ginger…"

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 17. Hope you enjoyed. Please fav and follow if you haven't already, and review whatever your opinion. Btw, I recently got over 20 favs and follows on this fic, which is just incredible. Thanks to everyone who has supported this. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from sources such as Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki and Zerochan. :S**

 **So...it's been forever since I updated this, but I'm back!**

 **This episode will just be following one storyline, as opposed to three in most of the chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The episode began with the scene of a pub – tables of people were seen chugging beer, or laughing hysterically, or singing out of tune.

That was when Ireland burst in and sat at the bar.

"Ireland – long time no see!" the elderly barman exclaimed.

"Well, it's not every day that Britain's house is empty – I'm so sick of having to live in that s***hole," Ireland groaned. "The usual, please."

The barman filled up a glass with black frothy beer and handed it to Ireland.

"Ah…that's good stuff. I've had to make do with bitter for most of the last 120 years," Ireland sighed as he gulped down the alcohol.

"Well, once Home Rule kicks in, hopefully you'll be able to move back home again," the barman said hopefully.

"Meh – that limey bastard is probably going to go back on his offer no matter what," Ireland sighed as he put the glass back down and handed it back.

"Six pence," the barman stated.

"Christ almighty, the war is makin' everything deer," Ireland groaned as he fished out his wallet and handed him some coins. "I'm gonna need a few more though."

"Knock yourself out," the barman nodded as he filled another one.

 **(Ireland – "Hetalia!")**

Ireland and several other men were standing on the bar swaying with arms around their shoulders, visibly drunk. They were singing a rather mindless song –

" _Brioscaí, pónairí, oráiste buí_

 _Níl aon toirtís sa spéir_

 _Uachtar capaillíní_

 _D'ith mé brístíní_

 _Rinne mé mo dheirfiúr aréir… »_

None of them were aware of the mob of men running about outside with guns.

"Those damn rebel forces," the barman groaned to himself. "Spoiling an otherwise good day of spraoi agus súgradh."

He got back to wiping the bar with a rag when something else caught his eye. An army of khaki uniformed soldiers chasing the rebels down.

"What the…" he said in surprise before two of the soldiers gasped and ran into the pub.

"Greetings…" the barman said awkwardly before they pointed their guns at the group of drunken men.

"It's he! The grand ginger himself!" one of the soldiers roared in a Cockney accent, before they grabbed Ireland and carried him out of the pub.

"Wuh-wuh! What you doing man!?" Ireland screamed as he waved his arms and legs about.

"Take him to the cart," one soldier said to the other.

 **(Ireland – "He…he…he…" [he collapses] )**

 **キルメイナム刑務所** **(Kilmainham Jail),** the screen read as a corridor of jail cells was shown.

"Where the feck am I?" Ireland screamed, still visibly drunk, as he was shoved into a cell.

"This is what you get for trying to rebel against our fine empire," a soldier with a posh accent shrugged as he locked the cell door. "Honestly, you Irish are all a bunch of ungrateful bastards. Just think of all the things us Brits have done for you."

With that, he walked off. Ireland flopped down on the bed before being transported to a flashback.

 **(The 1650's)**

Ireland did his best not to scream as he was whipped with a lash by a finely dressed man.

"I don't give you a roof over your head for you to be slacking!" the man screamed at him. "Now work harder!"

Ireland panted in shock as the man marched off before getting back to ploughing the wheat field. Numerous other peasants could be seen in the background, also hard at work.

Just then, Britain (who at the time was called England) slipped over with his hands behind his back.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," he said snarkily. "Sir David Williams has gone a great job at shaping you all up."

"Why are you doing this, England?" Ireland wheezed at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Why are you trying to get the whole world on their knees for you? It's no secret what you've been doing in America," Ireland snapped at him.

"It's not my fault that inferior cultures and religions need to be steered in the right direction. It's an act of kindness if you think about it," England shrugged.

"How is confiscating my people's land and forcing us to work for Protestants an act of kindness!?" Ireland screeched.

"See, you can't understand, being inferior in intelligence," England explained to him. "Cheerio."

"Amadán," Ireland muttered to himself as England strolled off.

"What did I tell you about speaking Irish!?" Sir David Williams screamed at Ireland.

Suddenly, this faded into a blur, and transitioned to a scene from 1798 where a man with long black hair and prison uniform was being held by guards. An arrow identified him as **ウルフ** **トン** **(Wolfe Tone)**

"You lost the rebellion, and lost your trial. It's an execution for you," one of the guards said as he lead Tone off.

"Shoot me," Tone insisted.

"Are you having a laugh? You're going to be hanged," the guard chuckled.

"Well, if you're not going to give me a quick then, then I'll do it myself!" Tone growled, taking a knife out of his pocket and bring it towards his neck.

Ireland put his hand over his mouth in shock as gagging noises were heard.

Britain suddenly appeared next to him.

"Well, now that that's finished, pack your bags, Ireland, you're coming to live with me in Westminster," Britain stated, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Excuse me!?" Ireland exclaimed in shock.

"What? You think I can trust you to live on your own after that?" Britain asked. "Here, I'll help you get ready."

He grabbed Ireland's arm and lead him off.

…

Ireland found himself sitting at a table with Britain, and two other men – one a redhead **(Scotland -** **スコットランド** **)** and the other a brunette **(Wales -** **ウェールズ** **)**

"Bon apetit!" a French chef exclaimed as he came out of the kitchen with dishes of food.

Ireland licked his lips as he reached in only to be pushed away by the other three, who all started stuffing their faces.

Once they were done, there was nothing left but some potatoes.

Ireland shot the others sour looks before placing them on his plate

This once again became a blur and transitioned into yet another scene.

 **(1847)**

Ireland groaned to himself as he reached into the soil and pulled out a potato covered in black spots.

His stomach growled as he trudged across the field, only to bump into Britain.

"Oh, Britain, I am starving! The potatoes you have given me have all been infected by blight! You must give me some food!" Ireland pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"You've been begging me for food for the last two years! Why should my mind change now!?" Britain frowned as he put his hands on his hips. "It's not like you're going to die."

"I'll die if the rest of my people do!" Ireland cried, his eyes going as red as his hair.

"Very well," Britain sighed, walking off for a second, before coming back with a sack. "Indian maize. This should keep you going for a while."

"Oh, thank you so much," Ireland said in relief, before walking off in satisfaction and opening off the sack. "Cooking this shouldn't be hard."

…

Ireland came up to Britain once again.

"What is your complaint this time?" Britain sighed.

"The maize – it's all hard when I try to cook it, and…er…it's given me diarrhoea," Ireland said awkwardly.

"What!? I was wondering who was clogging the toilet! Clean it up this instant!" Britain roared at him.

Ireland stormed off before yelling, "YOU ARE THE WORST!"

The scene once again faded away to show Ireland being marched through the corridors of the prison.

"W-where are you taking m-me?" Ireland asked, his speech slurring a bit.

"Here we are!" the guard exclaimed as he lead Ireland to a stone-walled enclosure. "You stand here to the side."

Three prisoners were lined nearby. Ireland recognized them as Patrick Pearse, Thomas MacDonagh and Thomas Clarke.

"Greetings, Ireland, you're just in time," Britain smirked at him as he loaded up his gun, before pointing it at Pearse. The screen then showed Ireland squeaking as a shot was fired, before his eyes started to fill with fire…

…

 _ **Hey, hey, daddy, could I have a pint?**_

 _ **Hey, hey, mammy. Hey, hey, mammy**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget.**_

 _ **The taste of Irish stew it won't get out of my head**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**_

 _ **I am Ireland**_

 _ **Ah, the world around you can be seen with the stroke of a single brush.**_

 _ **The British are not welcome here**_

 _ **Hetalia!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer -** **I do not own Hetalia. All rights to respective owners. The OCs are created by me but may borrow elements from sources such as Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki and Zerochan. :S**

 **So...it's been nine months since the last update. Damn...**

 **Thankfully the fic is still up, despite being reported for 'copyrighted lyrics'. By a guest account.**

 **Anyway, hope you're still with us. Enjoy.**

* * *

Israel walked through an alley-way in Paris. She was wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses.

"Okay, Izz," she said to herself. "You made it through the borders of Belgium and France, you could get into cabs no problem, you even had Nazi soldiers flirting with you. You can do this…"

She stopped when she noticed another figure in the alley, and then another a second later. She jumped in shock and her wig fell off.

Three men stepped out of the shadows, wearing matching caps and jackets. They were all carrying assault rifles.

"I-I-I can explain," she stammered. "I'm…"

She cleared her throat as she picked up the wig. "I'm an actress. This wig is for a theatre production."

"Oui, oui," one of the men nodded sarcastically as he loaded his gun.

While they had their heads turned away, Israel sidestepped against the wall of the alley and ran off.

"She's getting away!" another one shouted.

Suddenly, a whole army came running down the other end of the alley.

"What!? Who!?" yelled France, who was at the front of the pack, holding an electric razor. **(An arrow pointed at it saying 'during WWII, the French shaved the heads of people accused of being Nazi collaborators')**

Israel took a breath of relief as soon as she saw him.

"Her! She's a spy. An infiltrator from the Nazis to dismantle La Resistance!" the first man yelled.

"Shush, do you want anyone else to find us?" the second man hissed.

"I'm not," Israel cried, taking off her wig again. "France, it's me."

France's mouth went wide open. "Sarce bleu. Israel!"

He ran over and hugged her.

"Quelle? Qui? Quand?" he said in shock. "What brings you to my fine city?"

"I escaped a prison camp, and Netherlands gave me a ticket for a boat trip from La Rochelle," Israel explained.

"Mon amour, but La Rochelle is miles away!" France exclaimed. "Why, I will let you take my very own bateau."

"Really? Oh, merci beaucoup, France!" Israel squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 **(France – "Hetalia!")**

Israel's face lit up as she stood on the deck, only for the screen to zoom out and show her standing on a small wooden sail-boat.

"Um…I don't mean to complain but…are you sure this is fit for going across the ocean?" Israel asked.

"Désolé, it's the best thing I can offer in such tough times," France said, shaking his head. "Bonne chance!"

"I'll need it," Israel sighed as she sailed off.

 **(Israel – "Hetalia")**

"She shoots. She shoots. She scores! Five-nil! In your face, Caicos!" Turks shouted as she shot a puck under her sister's legs using a broom as a makeshift hockey stick.

"You won't be smiling for long," Caicos said smugly as she grabbed the puck with her broomstick. "Get out of the way."

"Make me!" Turks snapped.

Caicos shoved Turks out of the way, making her crash into an end table. A maple-leaf themed lamp on the table fell over and smashed to pieces.

"That's foul play. You should be disqualified!" Turks yelled as she got back on her feet.

"Nuh-uh," Caicos said, sticking out her tongue.

"This is against the rules, right, Canada?" Turks asked.

Canada didn't reply. He continued to rock back and forth in the corner of the living room.

 **[Turks – "Hetalia!"]**

A man with ginger hair sighed to himself as he carried a cardboard box onto a large steamboat.

The scene zoomed out to reveal he was handed another box by another man with ginger hair, which he had taken from a cart operated by yet another man with ginger hair.

"This plan is going smoothly, dude," America said in satisfaction as he walked past some more ginger men putting tinned food and bags of flour into cardboard boxes. "If I keep sending supplies to the Allies at this rate, then God will have no choice but to send me to heaven."

"Is it really the same thing if all these Paddies are slaving away for you?" his assistant asked. He had short brown curly hair.

"Hey! They are not slaves!" America exclaimed, wagging his finger at his assistant. "They're all being paid 12 cents an hour. That's enough potato to feed a family of ten."

"And why do you need to worry about hell? Aren't you immortal?" his assistant added.

"Oh, Jasper. Young, naïve Jasper," America sighed as he looked down and fixed his glasses. "The rapture is coming any day now. Even countries like me are little more than soiled rags in God's eyes."

"Whatever you say, sir," Jasper shrugged.

"Excuse me, America. You have received a telegram," informed a person off-screen, with only his hand visible.

"Thanks, man," America replied as he grabbed the piece of paper. "Dear America. I applaud you for aiding your friends with supplies in such tough times."

"Aw, thanks," America beamed as he looked up for a second.

"But they will not be receiving anything, for Germany's troops have shot down the ships. Yours insincerely, the mighty awesome Pr…"

"Son of a bitch," America groaned, crumpling up the telegram. "If that bastard wants war, then he's going to get it."

In the background, a ginger man got up from his station.

"Did I say you could go potty!?" America yelled, turning to point at him.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, dad, could I have some cola?**

 **Hey, hey, mamma, hey, hey, mamma**

 **It doesn't matter what I do I never forget**

 **The taste of cheeseburgers won't get out of my head**

 **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**

 **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**

 **Draw a circle, that's the Earth**

 **I am America!**

 **Ah, the world around us can be seen with the stroke of a single brush**

 **Lady Liberty's mouth is three feet wide**

 **Hetalia!**

* * *

America frowned as he picked up the receiver of his telephone and pushed the rotary dial.

As he waited for the other line, he looked up because he heard a cough.

He groaned and kicked open the door behind him, revealing a man with ginger hair facing the toilet.

"Get out!" America screamed.

The man went as red as his hair and scuttled out with his fly open.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **And that's today's chapter. Hope it was worth the wait**

 **Please fav and follow if you haven't already and review whatever your opinion**


End file.
